Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee
by Godzilla Guru
Summary: Based somewhat on the videogame. Monster Island has been taken over by an alien race called the Vortaak, and they've unleashed all of Earth's monsters on the major cities of the world. Well, all except one...
1. Prologue: The Age Of Monsters

**PROLOUGE- THE AGE OF MONSTERS **

Giant monsters. They were once believed to be pure fantasy; but that all changed on the night of November 3, 1954, when a giant monster rose out of the waters of Tokyo Bay and leveled the city. Its name was Godzilla, King of the Monsters and with good reason; for no tank, ship, or fighter jet could even slow down the beast as it smashed buildings, trampled innocent people, and burned everything in sight with its radioactive fire. Once Tokyo was in ruins Godzilla returned to the sea, perhaps to return from whence it came or to destroy another city of man, but one brave scientist wasn't about to let the nuclear saurian take any more lives. He created a weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer, which destroyed all oxygen in the surrounding area, to use on Godzilla. Upon finding Godzilla's lair, the scientist activated the weapon and seemingly succeeded in destroying the monster, but he took his own life in the process to prevent others from using his weapon for evil purposes. Believing Godzilla to be dead, the people of Japan began to rebuild their demolished city; however no one realized that Godzilla was only the first of many more terrible monsters!

It was only months after Godzilla's attack on Tokyo when other monsters began to appear: the spiked quadraped Anguirus in 1955, the mutated pterosaur Rodan in 1956, the insectlike guardian of Infant Island Mothra in 1960, Hedorah the Smog Monster in 1971, the alien cyborg Gigan in 1972, Megalon the underground guardian in 1973, the vile and malevolent Destoroyah in 1995, and the golden dreadnought King Ghidorah in 1999 just to name a few. Unable to deal with these monsters individually, the nations of the world joined forces to find a way to contain or destroy these terrible beasts. Through the UN, the nations of the world created a special military and research branch called G-Force to combat the monsters. Eventually, through a combination of failed attempts and protests from various factions, it became clear that there was no way the monsters could be destroyed, but something still had to be done to contain the beasts. The solution the the problem would be divided into two projects: The Mechagodzilla Program and Project Monster Island.

The first step was to find a means to capture the monsters; this would be known as The Mechagodzilla Program. The idea based around this was a giant robot resembling Godzilla was used by an alien race called Simeons against Earth back in 1974.. This Mechagodzillawas defeated by the ancient Okinawan deity King Seesar, and Interpol tried to salvage the alien robot. They succeeded in rebuilding the first Mechagodzilla, but it proved to be incompatable with current earth technology. This slowed down the program tremendously until a Dr. Joseph Wormwood found a way to not only create an operational Moechagodzilla, but one that could redirect heat and energy-based attacks back to their source. This method was combining NT-20 synthetic diamonds into the armor plating itself and in 1993, the first fully operational Mechagodzilla went online. It proved effective against many a monster, but it proved to be slow in its reaction time against faster and more agile monsters. Another brilliant scientist joined G-force, bringing along a new kind of computer system with him. These computers were called DNA computers, which combined tissue or bone samples from living or extinct organisms with modern computers. This combination allowed for faster calculations and more rapid responses to certain situations. These computers would become the backbone for the third Mechagodzilla (nicknamed Kiryu by the pilot), completed in 2002. With a combination of masers, missiles, and a host of other weapons in their arsenal, the Mechagodzillas became the ultimate weapon against the giant monsters.

With a means of combating the giant monsters out of the way, the next step was to relocate these beasts to a confined area where they could be studied without fear of them simply wandering off into a heavily populated area. This was where Project Monster Island came in. The concept was simple: relocate the monsters to an isolated and unpopulated area where they could roam in relative paradise and thus be easier to study. However, finding an island large enough for gargantuan beasts to thrive proved most difficult. The Pacific Ocean was swamped with a variety of islands, but most of them were either in very unstable regions or they were populated and its inhabitants refused to leave. Then in 1999 an island in the South Pacific called Isle Del Diablo was discovered. It met all the project's requirements: large, uninhabited, and with an abundance of food. G-Force wasted no time in transforming the island to adapt it for monster containment and, upon completion, the two Mechagodzillas transported the majority of recorded monsters to Monster Island. The only known monster to avoid capture and confinement was Mothra; she had proven herself to be no threat to mankind so long as her island was left undisturbed.

It seem as though with the monsters finally confined in a single area, mankinds' giant monster problem was solved; unfortunately things are never so simple, especially when it involves giant beasts capable of leveling whole cities. Some of the monsters did not take their confinement so well and tried to either break loose or start fights with the other monsters. Even with stun guns designed to discourage the monsters the unruely ones still persisted in causing trouble. The initial solution to the problem was to have one of the Mechagodzillas stationed on the island at all times, however trying to deal with every giant monster scuffle on the island began to drain too much power from the super robots. Then a young woman named Kasumi Omori joined the G-Force staff stationed on Monster Island. She was knowledgeable in animal behavior and therapudic treatments, but her true talent lay in the power of her mind, for she had telepathic powers and could calm the monsters before anyone could fire off a shot. Since then the Earth has settled down some, but it is only a matter of time before another like Godzilla or worse appears and unleashes its might upon the planet...


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

_** CHAPTER 1-Nightmares**_

_June 4, 2004_

_The woman opened her eyes and saw a city in ruins. Buildings were crumbling and burning, cars were crushed like soda cans, and the scorched remains of thousands of people lay scattering the streets. She heard people screaming, survivors of whatever had destroyed this once beautiful city crying out for help, and ran in the direction the screams were coming from. As she ran, she noticed military weapons and vehicles scattered about like broken toys. She thought she saw the G-Force insignia on one of the tanks, but before she could get a closer look there was a sudden explosion that knocked her away. She landed several feet away face down. As she got back up and brushed her dark hair from her face, the woman saw the thing resopnsible for the destruction of the city: a giant, dark behemoth with eyes like burning coals. It stared at her with a rage that could only be sated through vengeance. It opened its maw and let loose a burst of orange fire that came right at her........................._

Monster Island Research Facility

Kasumi Omori's eyes snapped open as her dream was ending. As she sat up, she rubbed her forehead as though she had a headache, though that was not the case. _That's the fourth time this week alone_, she thought. She had similar nightmares before, but they were never this intense and they never involved a giant dragon like monster spewing orange fire. Kasumi looked at the clock on her nightstand beside the bed: it read 4:45 AM, and she needed to be up and ready for work at six today because of the Global News Network team that was coming to Monster Island for a tour of the facility and island as part of a documentary series on giant monsters. _No point in going back to sleep_, she thought as she got out of bed, _might as well shower up and run those system checks. _Kasumi got the clothes she'd be wearing for the GNN team and two towels from her dresser, still wondering what could be triggering her dreams.

Once showered and fully clothed, Kasumi went to the command center at the center of the island. Since most of the research facility was underground or sticking out of the hills and mountains, there was little reason to worry about the monsters breaking into the facility though there were still precautions taken to ensure the safety of the G-Force staff. She took the elevator to the main observatory; once there she would run a series of system checks to make certain that none of the systems would just fail halfway through the tour. When elevator reached the main observatory and she stepped out, she was surprised to see Professor Joseph Wormwood already starting the system checks. "Professor Wormwood," she said, "did something happen?" Joseph looked up from the screen he was watching and and replied to her, "Not at all. I just thought I'd get started for you, being that you'll have your hands full with Peter Carson's team." Kasumi blinked in surprise and said, "THE Peter Carson? The same Peter Carson who fought alongside US troops in a scurmish with radicals in the Middle East and on a separate occasion exposed a prominent politician for his involvement in illegal drug sales in his home state?" "Not to mention he's a womanizing putz," added the scientist, "that's the one." Kasumi moaned in irritation then asked if she could help him finish the system checks. "Well, Mechagodzilla 2 could use a final systems check," said Prof. Wormwood," with Mechagodzilla 3, its crew, and Daniel in London, Mechagodzilla 2 will need to be in fighting form in case a problem with the monsters does occur. Other than that and checking your schedule, I think the rest of the staff and myself have everything else under control. Just be ready for them." "Right," said Kasumi. With so many natural disasters hitting the US and the current events in the Middle East, people needed some reassurance that the menace posed by giant monsters was still under control. This was the reason a news team would be aloud to observe and record the goings on in facility built strictly for scientists and military personel. As Kasumi got back in the elevator to go down, she couldn't help but feel as though Joseph simply didn't want her around at that time. She knew that he and Daniel Sheperd were working on some project that she didn't have access to, but she wasn't sure if that was the reason Prof. Wormwood was doing work she was assigned to do. _He should know I don't have the technical knowledge to properly run a systems check on Mechagodzilla 2, _she thought. _Besides, the only monster my psychic powers have trouble influencing is Destoroyah, and that monster is kept frozen to prevent it from causing any harm. _She let out a sigh as the elevator stopped at the floor she needed to get on to reach Mechagodzilla 2. _I wish Daniel were here. Ever since I started working for G-Force he's always been good company, and I enjoy our walks outside where all we do is just talk and bask in each other's company. Of course Shogo's been like a brother to me, but he's got pilots to train and he's always busy._ _Oh, well. Nothing else for me to do but wait._

After Kasumi left the observatory, Prof. Wormwood opened a commlink via satellite to the hangar in London where Mechagodzilla 3 was being kept. "Contacting Dr. Sheperd," he said, "this is Prof. Wormwood. Do you read me?" The man shifted his glasses as the screen changed to show a young man with dark brown hair in casual clothes looking back at Joseph, Mechagodzilla 3 clearly visible behind him. "What is it," asked Daniel Sheperd," did something happen?" "Subject G stirred again," replied Joseph," I used a stronger sedative to put it under again, though, and it seems to be back in a deep sleep." Daniel shook his head. "That's the fourth time this week," Dr. Sheperd said, "I was against this project from the start, but of course the greedy politicians and political powers don't have enough-" "Calm yourself," said Joseph," now's not the time for this. Just finish working on Mechagodzilla 3 and get it back here as soon as possible. We'll need it if Subject G becomes too resistant to the sedatives." "No," said Daniel,"I'm coming back today to make sure that news team doesn't find out about what we're doing. I may not like it, but because Monster Island is my responsibility, so is the G Project."

On a plane over the Pacific Ocean

It was 9 o' clock in the morning, and Peter Carson was getting impaitent. He had wanted his team to get to Monster Island at least two hours earlier, but his cowardly yet somehow reliable cameraman wouldn't leave without all his luggage, which included several dozen cans of bug spray, a month's supply of rat poison, eight gallons of butter, ten gallons of barbecue sause, and a giant doggie bone. Pete ended up making Rick, his cameraman, throw all of that stuff away, leaving the husky man with only his clothes, toiletries, and a bag of trail mix. Now as he looked out the window, he wondered what made him take this assignment, aside from the fact that he got his boss made at him when he jump up on her desk and kicked her computer screen across her office. He may not have taken this job even then, had it not been for the fact that Ms. Kasumi Omori would be their guide. He had heard that she was smart, gifted, beautiful, AND single; that was all he needed to hear about the young Japanese woman. Then he saw it: Monster Island! Arguably the most dangerous and yet most beautiful place on earth, and he was about to become the first outsider to visit the island in years_. And who better to introduce me to its secrets and wonders than the beautiful caretaker herself_, he thought. As he continued to fantasize, his cameraman threw up again, then moaned,"I hate flying..........."

They landed on an airstrip on the outskirts of the island and were greeted by a military escort, led by Ms. Omori. Pete was the first one off the plane, and he wouldn't want it any other way. He walked up to Kasumi with an outstretched hand and a sly grin on his face. "Ms. Omori-" was all Pete got to say before Rick slipped and rolled down off the plane, landing with a loud THUD! "Excuse me, please," said Kasumi as she shifted past the reporter and ran to his cameraman. Pete cursed to himself muttering how unlucky he was to have such an incompetant cameraman. Kasumi knelt down beside Rick as he tried to get back up while picking up all the equipment and luggage that he brought for their time on Monster Island. "Are you okay?" she asked. The timid cameraman looked at her as though she were an angel from heaven, then said," I'm fine, just clumsy." She helped him up, then ordered two officers to help them with their luggage. "You are our guests," she said," you should be treated like guests. Now, do you want to rest up after your flight, or do you want to start the tour now?" Pete's frown turned back into his sly grin and said," if it's all the same to you, I'd like to start as soon as possible." Rick groaned,"Stuck on an island full of soldiers, voracious mutations, and the most unforgiving boss on the planet.........this is a nightmare!"


	3. Chapter 2: Monster Tour

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters. I don't get much time to work on these, so I gotta type what I can. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 2****-Monster Tour**

Once Peter Carson and Rick Gandolfini's extra luggage was stored in the quarters they would be using during their stay, the news team rejoined Kasumi in the research facility's garage where Kasumi and a armed soldier wearing shades were waiting will a fueled-up jeep ready to go. Pete looked around, a little confused. "Is this all the support we'll have during this safari?" he asked, "I ask because we ARE about to drive into a jungle full of giant behemoths capable of leveling whole cities. I would think we would need more backup than the soldier I assume will be doubling as our driven." At hearing that, Rick's face paled. Kasumi shook her head, the said, "Destoroyah is the only monster the automated defenses can't subdue, but it's kept in a special cooling cell designed to keep it incapacitated. Besides, I know my way around the island so if there's any trouble I know where we we'll be safest." Rick was still pale in the face, but he felt Kasumi wouldn't make up anything like that up; that, and his boss Pete would have made him go anyway. Speaking of Peter Carson, he grinned his sly grin and said, "that's good enough for me." and sat next to Kasumi in the back seat of the jeep while Rick and the soldier got in the front. "I'm gonna regret this," said Rick as they drove off into the jungles of Monster Island.

As they explored the vast island, Rick pulled out his handheld digital camera and began filming as Kasumi explained to them the history of Monster Island (like that it was once called Isle del Diablo, or "Island of the Devil", and the extensive changes that the island had to go through in order to adapt it as a containment area for giant mutated beasts). Pete listened to her with interest, and yet his mind was also on other thoughts. _I hope we see some of the monsters soon_, he thought,_ I need some REAL newsworthy footage-no offense, Kasumi. _Just then Kasumi sensed something as they neared Dragon Lake, located deep within the island fed by a waterfall and right beside a volcanic crater. "Stop the jeep now!" Kasumi ordered. The driver immediately halted the vehicle; and before anyone had time to say anything, the ground began to shake......................

11:36 am

Meanwhile Dr. Daniel Sheperd had just arrived on Monster Island on the Super X-3, an experimental aircraft designed to provide transport for essential personnel and, once fully tested and operational, combat giant monsters with freezer weapons. He entered the meeting room, where Professor Wormwood was waiting. "I have everything under control," said Joseph Wormwood, "I don't see why you had to return." Daniel looked at his fellow colleague and retorted, "well maybe it has to do with the BIG SECRET of Monster Island!" "Calm yourself," said Joseph, "we're meeting in private for a reason. We don't want anyone else to know about G Project." "If it were up to me, there wouldn't BE a G Project!" replied Daniel, "but it's either contain Subject G or risk leaving the Earth at its mercy, Once he calmed down, he continued, "I came back here because G Project's ensured secrecy is more important than Mechagodzilla 3's new power core. Besides, they don't need me there to install a new reactor for MG3 anyway." Joseph nodded, "I guess you have a point there, but rushing back here like this when Kasumi has to keep that news team occupied with their documentary doesn't help any." Daniel blinked in surprise, "They couldn't possibly know, and what does my return have to do with Kasumi's work?" "I just meant that the news team was under the impression that you WOULDN'T be here. Finding you here now may raise......certain suspicions." "Well, if I bump into them, I'll just tell them my part of the job was done," replied Daniel.

Back at Dragon Lake, the ground shook more and more and the sound of thunder grew louder and louder until from out of the jungle emerged a large horn on a long snout followed by a head with a row of spike jutting out from the back. Kasumi smiled as she admired Anguirus while the news duo breathed a heavy sigh of relief, the creature coming into full view as it lumbered away from them to the lake to get a drink of water. Kasumi looked at Rick as he resumed filming, this time focused on the monster. Pete began adding his own comments, such as "this gigantic behemoth," and "a creature from a forgotten time". Kasumi paid little attention to the news team as Rodan flew overhead and Anguirus finished drinking.

Suddenly Kasumi felt a strong presence, one unlike any she had felt before and yet, still weak, as though drunk or sick for some reason. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show, or at least she hoped no one would notice. From the way Peter was talking about the monsters he and Rick were seeing, they didn't notice a thing. Then the presence grew stronger. So strong, in fact, that it sent a shockwave of pain throughout her mind. She clutched her forehead and grunted in sheer pain as the presence lashed out at her.........

Monster Island Command Center

Daniel and Joseph had just returned from the meeting room when a red light began flashing on one of the consoles. Immediately Daniel rushed over to the console; what he saw shook him to his core. "Subject G stirring again," he gasped, "I think he might WAKE UP this time!!" Thinking quickly, he immediately began pushing buttons on the console to run the sedative system inside Subject G's chamber.

Subject G's holding cell

The creature stirred. He was getting tired of trying to wake up only to be put back to sleep again. He was also getting tired of this prison. These wretched creatures dared to cage him! Once free, he would make them pay. Before that, however, he needed to find that strange human female (or he guessed was female) with the dark hair that could connect to his mind. Suddenly he felt a sharp jab in his side. _NOT AGAIN, _he thought. That sharp pain was always followed by the urge to sleep again. He liked sleep, but this felt too forced. But there was nothing he could do as everything went black and sleep consumed him once more.

The pain in Kasumi's head finally subsided, she regained her composure just as Peter Carson asked, "Are you alright? If you aren't feeling well, we can stop for today and pickup in the morning." His concern was genuine, and though Kasumi usually would have resumed her duties as though nothing had happened, but this time was different. _That felt like the creature from my nightmare last night_, she thought, _It may be prudent for me to take Peter's advice and continue the tour tomorrow_. "That.....that may be the best thing to do right now," she replied, "I haven't been feeling well, I'm afraid." Peter calmly and politely said, "Don't worry about it. These things happen." _Not THIS kind of thing_, thought Kasumi as they drove back to the command center; she was still uncertain as to what she felt, but she knew that it was sentient and **very** angry.


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets To Discover

**CHAPTER 3****- Secrets to Discover**

Monster Island Research Facility Command. Center 12:15 PM

After running a series of diagnostics, Daniel Sheperd breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "G's safely sedated and sleeping like a baby," he said, "that's one problem we don't have to worry about." Joseph Wormwood felt differently about the situation, not because G may stir again but because of what he was observing on a different monitor. "I think we may yet have a problem to take care of," said the older scientist while motioning to the monitor he was watching. Daniel got out of his chair and walked over to see what his colleague was referring to: the escort jeep Kasumi and the GNN team are in returning to the compound. "That's odd," said Daniel," they've only been out for a few hours. Why return so suddenly?" "Maybe it has to do with the same reason you returned to Monster Island so early," replied Joseph sarcastically," maybe that supposed 'psychic' sensed the subject's presence or has even been possessed by it!" Daniel grew irritated very quickly at Joseph's sarcasm, nor could he understand why the more experienced scientist was so skeptical of Kasumi's abilities; however now wasn't the time to debate this. "They'll come here to the main observatory eventually, so we better be ready for them," said Daniel trying to stay professional despite his frustration," make sure to hide all information on G and the G Project-" "You tell me what I **already** know to do," retorted Joseph. "Then get to it while I keep the news crew busy." "What about Kasumi?" Joseph asked. "She isn't a threat to anyone," said Daniel as he made his way for the door," besides, we've worked with her long enough to know where her loyalties lie." As Dr. Sheperd walked out of the room to meet up with the tour group, Joseph muttered," And I've known you long enough to know when you've been blinded by your feelings." Joseph never liked the younger scientist or the psychic woman. He didn't like Daniel because the younger scientist specialized in genetics and loved working with DNA, hence how the current curator of Monster Island was involved with modifying the DNA computers for the third Mechagodzilla's control and combat systems and his involvement in the G Project. Joseph loved machines, and believed that they were the next and only other step in human evolution. Joseph concluded, through personal research, that mankind has evolved as far as it can biologically, and that the logical next step was to fuse mechanical parts with our bodies to create a newer, better creature. It was one reason why he didn't believe Kasumi to be a true psychic: she was an animal behavioral specialist, meaning to him she may simply be faking the whole psychic routine. If she wasn't faking her abilities, however, then he could be wrong about his theory, and Joseph Wormwood was NEVER wrong!

Kasumi was still shook up from her experience back at Dragon Lake, though she tried not to let the news team notice too much as they made their way through the complex toward the cafeteria. Kasumi hoped that maybe a tour of the interior complex and grabbing a bite to eat would help calm her down, if not that at least get the news team preoccupied in something else. She didn't want them thinking that what happened outside had anything to do with her psychic abilities. Though it was common knowledge that she was gifted with psychic abilities, very few people knew the extent she was able to use her powers. She had easily manipulated Gigan whenever the cyborg would pick on Megalon in such a way that some would consider it mind control, and at times she could read the minds of others. Though she tried not to use her powers like that, there were times where the mind she was sensing was so focused and strong about one thought that there was no way she couldn't pick up on that thought. A prime example would be the presence she felt earlier at the lake; another would be the fact that Peter Carson was thinking about her in a myriad of inappropriate fashions, which was not helping considering the fact that the man was practically hovering over her_. Couldn't he think about something else like the monsters he saw earlier today_? she thought as they neared the cafeteria. Suddenly the hallway doors opened and Daniel walked through, making his way toward them. Kasumi was surprised that he was back on Monster Island so soon, being that he was supposed to be helping the crew in London with installing an improved generator into Mechagodzilla 3; however she didn't care right then and there. All the young psychic woman was concerned about was that she could finally be with someone she felt she could trust. Without hesitation she ran to him and embraced him, receiving an equally warm embrace from him as well. "It's so good to see you again," she said," but I thought you'd still be in London." Daniel broke the embrace, but not his warm smile. "To make a long story short, I wasn't really needed over there as much as I thought, so I thought I'd better get my butt back here before the higher-ups at HQ start thinking that I'm taking an unscheduled vacation," was his reply. While Kasumi was so overjoyed to see Daniel again, Peter was rather suspicious of the man's story. Just a week before his trip to Monster Island, he received a mysterious phone call about a G-Force project currently being run on Monster Island known only as G Project. Because he had been informed by his superiors that the curator and head of operations on Monster Island Daniel Sheperd would not be on the island until perhaps the last day of filming the documentary, the fact that the young and brilliant scientist was here now made Peter's reporter instincts kick into high gear. Muttering to Rick to start recording he walked up to the scientist, putting himself between Kasumi and Daniel, and said," Peter Carson of Global News Network. Does your return have anything to do with G Project?" Rick was recording with his handheld digital camera as his boss instructed, but he wished right then and there he hadn't listened to him. _This is no time to be getting JEALOUS,_ thought the portly cameraman about his boss Peter, _at least don't drag my career down with you! Unlike you, I have a wife and kids to take care of. _Peter stared Daniel down, hoping that the scientist would slip up and leave some kind of clue that he was on the right track. Kasumi looked at both of them, thoroughly confused by what was going on. _G Project_? thought Kasumi, _I've never heard of it, but apparently Mr. Carson has. So much so that it's now his primary focus, however that doesn't explain why he thinks Daniel knows anything about it._ Daniel blinked in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of it," he replied to the reporter," I assure you there is no G Project. I don't know what conspiracy theories you've been listening to, but this isn't the X-Files." "Perhaps," Carson said," but the fact still remains that there are rumors of a secret project being conducted on this island. I assume that if there were, you would know about them." "Well, I'm sorry I can't be much help to you," replied Daniel, his tone becoming slightly irritated. That was all Pete needed. "My apologizes then," he simply said, We'll resume the tour of the island later, I'll assume Ms. Omori." "Uh, yeah," she replied, "later. Maybe even tomorrow. I've been overworking myself lately." She said before quickly heading through the hallway doors to get to her quarters, leaving a confused Daniel Sheperd, Peter Carson, and Rick Gandolfini wondering what was going on with her.

10:35 PM

The next several hours went by rather slowly once the news team decided to hold off the tour until tomorrow; however they did get to explore some of the interior of the base and it facilities to pass some time before calling it quits for the night. While Peter and Rick were bickering in their quarters, Kasumi and Daniel met up in the observatory. She wanted to talk to him about her recent nightmares and the encounter she had earlier that day. "Something wrong Kasumi," asked Daniel as he held her in his arms, her back against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm not sure what's going on lately," she began," for a while now I've had nightmares, growing in intensity four times this week alone. But now it seems I may have encountered the source of these nightmares." At this Daniel became rigid, fearing that maybe she **had** felt G's presence. "I think it attacked me, or at least lashed out at whatever seemed close enough for it to reach, earlier today when we were by the lake," she continued, lifting her head up to look at him," I don't know what it is, and that's what scares me about it. And yet..." Daniel looked back down at her, seeing the fear and confusion in her eyes and wishing he could do something about it. "Do you know the exact time at which this recent encounter occurred?" he asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Subject G. Kasumi seemed slightly confused at the question. "Somewhere between eleven-thirty and noon, why?" she said," do you know something about it?" Daniel blinked again in surprise, then said," I just wanted to know if that was the reason why you stopped the tour so early, that's all." Kasumi didn't buy the excuse this time. "Something IS going on here, isn't there?" she asked while breaking his embrace and backing away," you know what's happening to me, why I'm experiencing these nightmares, don't you?" "Don't get paranoid about it. I was just asking a simple-" Kasumi cut Daniel off before he could finish his sentence. "DON'T PATRONIZE ME!!!" she yelled," I've been lied to enough times to know when someone's hiding something from me. I just never expected you would hide something from me." "Kasumi, if I could tell you I would without hesitation!" Daniel replied," besides, you've got secrets you've hidden from ME so don't go pointing fingers at me like some child!!!" He was under a great deal of stress, which was why Daniel went as far as he did; however he wished he could take it back. He expected her to be angry with him, but he **didn't** expect Kasumi to slap him across the face, which she did. Before he could fully process what had happened, Daniel found himself standing outside the observatory door, the doors shut and locked. Realizing that Kasumi had used her powers to force him out, he turned to leave when he heard something coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard weeping coming from inside the room. _I went too far,_ he thought, _What's happening here isn't Kasumi's fault, and what I said was inexcusable. I know she's hasn't had an easy life, considering her gifts and the difficulties she's had controlling them. Heck, when I first met her she was afraid to be within a table's length from me, so I know she has her reasons for not opening up to hardly anyone. _"How did things get so out of control here?" he groaned as he left Kasumi to heal, and hoping he could apologize to her later.

After several minutes Kasumi finally wiped her tears from her face. She had never used her powers in such an aggressive manner since college, and even then she did it only because she had been physically provoked. She knew Daniel was under a lot of stress, and that he was right to a degree, but the fact still remained that he hurt her. And right now she wasn't ready to forgive him. "G Project," she said," somehow what's happened to me has something to so with what this G Project is." She walked over to a computer console and began typing on the keyboard. _If he can't tell me what G Project is, then I'll find out myself, _she thought. She scanned through several files, each one leading to a dead end. Then, about a half an hour later, she found something that caught her eye. "Subject G status?" she wondered, "this maybe it." She tried to access it, but it required a password. She cursed silently, then thought of something. _Maybe Daniel or Joseph know the code, _she thought. While she didn't like trespassing another person's mind, Kasumi wasn't planning on digging into anyone most private secrets. She began to seek out Daniel's mind, but then something caught her attention. "Someone's coming in!" she whispered to herself as she spun around toward the door.....


	5. Chapter 4: Invasion

Author's Notes: Woohoo!!! Two in one night!!!

**CHAPTER 4****- Invasion**

Monster Island Main Observatory 11:21 PM

Kasumi quickly closed the computer file she had tried to access concerning G Project just as the doors slide open and a guard walked in. To Kasumi's surprise, it was the same guard who drove their jeep during the tour this morning. What surprised her even more was that the guard seemed startled by her presence. "Can I help you?" Kasumi asked. The guard quickly regained his composure and replied, "Ma'am. I have been ordered to run some standard system checks on our satellite space defense system and monster containment units." The space defense system the soldier was referring to was developed to give Earth an early warning to any alien force like the Nebula M aliens, an incoming meteor, and/or the threat of King Ghidorah. The monster containment system was what keep force field barriers to keep the more rowdy monsters in certain parts of the island from running amok, as well as keeping the monsters from leaving the island. At first the request seemed reasonable; it was overdue for a systems check as far as she knew, and yet she couldn't understand why it was being done so late_. Maybe I'm being paranoid_, she thought_, then again, he did seem on edge when he saw me. _Though it was late at night, this was Monster Island; there needed to be at least a skeleton crew running things while the rest of the staff rested for their next shift. "I can handle it," she said hoping that he would leave, "thank you for bringing this to my attention." Unfortunately for Kasumi, the guard wasn't thrilled to hear that. "I must insist I take care of it. I have my orders." "And I am perfectly capable of handling it," she replied, getting both irritated and nervous. _Something's very wrong here_, she thought, _I may need to put him under for a few minutes while I try to find out his true intentions. It may go against my personal beliefs, but if he intends to tamper with the defense satellites I have to do something!_ She reached out with her mind to knock the guard out, but suddenly she felt something holding her back and forcing her on her knees. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?" she cried in fear. She never felt such raw psychic power before. _This power! It seems- (Alien?)_ The thought just seemed to bubble its way into her mind, much like she would speak to the monsters. She looked up at the guard, now currently typing commands on the main console. "Who-WHAT are you!?" she demanded. The guard simply chuckled and said, "Why, I'm an alien, obviously. Call me X." As X continued to work his way through the satellite defense system's control functions, his clothes changed before her eyes. Instead of a camouflage uniform, he now wore all black: black trench coat, pants, "shirt", boots, gloves, and shades now covered his eyes. Though she still couldn't move, she could tell he succeeded in shutting down the defense systems to not only the satellites, but to the whole island; klaxons began to blare as systems began to shut down. X then activated a com link on a wrist band. "I've finished shutting down their defenses," he said, "you may proceed with Mission 110454 invasion commander." "Confirmed, millennian. Return to the mothership." With one final push of a button, X disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving Kasumi free and alone to watch as flying saucers came down from the sky and descended upon Monster Island.

The next several hours were total chaos as the saucers invaded the island; first they blasted rays of blue light on the monsters that were free to roam, then Gigan and Megalon were returned to the island, to free Destoroyah and take Mechagodzilla 2 to teleport them both off the island and inside more spaceships. Anyone who got in their way was quickly confined or eliminated altogether. Daniel, rushing to the main observatory with Joseph and several other staff members and the news duo Peter Carson and a still sleepy Rick Gandolfini, found Kasumi along the way. She explained to them what had happened, though she left out what she had been doing there prior, and together they returned to the observatory in the hopes that they could restore the defense systems. To their horror, they quickly discovered that they didn't have control over any other systems aside from the most basic of systems needed to survive, namely air conditioning, oxygen, and water. They could not contact anyone or try to put the containment barrier over the island. All they could do was watch as their alien invaders left the island, save for one, and flew out to sea to anywhere they wanted to with an army of monsters at their disposal.

June 5, 2004 6:45 AM

The staff regrouped in the recreation lounge and watched on the monitor as the aliens made their declaration of war upon the Earth. "Greetings inhabitants of the planet you call Earth," the alien commander began," we are the Vortaak." "Great. Yet another alien race trying to conquer Earth," retorted Pete as the Vortaak command demanded humanity's surrender or face the destruction of their major cities at the hands of the giant monsters. "Well, we at least know that they have somehow taken control of the monsters they have teleported off the island," said Daniel," and that they shut down all our controls on the island with a super-comupter virus, leaving us unable to help the MG3 team in London." "Well, it could be worse," replied Joseph, who had been engrossed with studying the complex computer virus that their invaders had secretly implanted into their computer system, "we're still alive, anyway." "What can we do," Kasumi asked, "there has to be something we can do to stop them." Daniel looked at the television, thoughts rushing through his head like a flowing river. "We don't know how long they've been doing this, and we don't know how they're controlling the monsters exactly," the young scientist said, "but we do know that they took control of only the monsters that have been officially accounted for and registered." "What do you mean by 'officially'?" asked the ever-intuitive reporter. "There is one monster on this island that hasn't been recorded as an inmate on the island-" "DR. SHEPERD, NO!" shouted Joseph Wormwood, "it's still top secret! We aren't supposed to tell them anything, and letting the subject free is too dangerous!" "As opposed to an invading army from space controlling the other monsters and unleashing them upon our cities?" "WAIT! HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" cried an unusually aggressive Rick, "WHAT are you TALKING about!?!?!?"

The Vortaak Mothership

The Vortaak commander had finished his speech just as X enetered the bridge. "You've done the empire proud, millennian," the Vortaak commander said, "our queen will reward you for your hard work." "I exist only to serve those who are fit to rule," X replied with a twisted grin, "all the monsters on Monster Island are under your control. The chemicals I injected in them made it easy for them to be controlled. However there is still Mechagodzilla 3 to deal with." "We don't need to worry about the human's last real weapon when we have an ARMY of monsters at the queen's disposal!" retorted the commander, "besides, these humans are too miniscule to pose any real threat." _That's what you think_, X thought as he watched the monsters being teleported to various cities, with the exception of Anguirus, who was being returned to Monster Island. "We will still deal with the humans on the island, just to be safe."

Monster Island

Against Joseph's advice, Daniel explained to the news team and the rest of his staff, including Kasumi, of the dark secret he and his colleague had been keeping. "Two years ago, a G-Force submarine discovered a large and very powerful monster resting along the Philippine Plate in the Pacific Ocean," he began, "when they realized what they had discovered, our superiors debated what to do with the monster. After studying its condition, they decided capturing it was an opportunity that could not be passed up. A special containment unit was secretly built behind the waterfall at Dragon Lake, where it now rests." Kasumi almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, and part of her was afraid of where this was going. Daniel continued, "It has to do with the dark secret you suspected of, Mr. Carson, though I doubt you ever expected anything of this magnitude." Peter looked at him with a mix of awe, curiosity, and pride in himself. "It is the very meaning of G Project. The monster is none other than the one that started the so-called 'Age of Monsters'. We have the monster Godzilla contained on Monster Island!" Gasps and shouts erupted from the room. Kasumi couldn't believe what she heard. _It was Godzilla I was sensing!? The monster that leveled Tokyo fifty years ago is alive and here on Monster Island?_ "Wait," said Peter Carson after absorbing the information and after everyone else in the room calmed down, "is this the same Godzilla that destroyed Tokyo half a century ago?" Daniel nodded grimly," from the tests we conducted, yes. It seems he's spent the past fifty years healing from the damage caused by the Oxygen Destroyer. But now it seems he may be our best chance against the Vortaak." "Isn't Kiryu, aka Mechagodzilla 3 built using the bones of the first Godzilla?" Peter asked. "You're not serious!? Do you have any idea what this will do to the project? To your CAREER!?" stated Joseph, ignoring the reporter. "That project and his career are the least of our worries," cried one staff member as the outbursts continued. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the curator was planning: wake up what many consider to be the most destructive monster on Earth and hope he fights the Vortaak and their monster army. "Please, try to understand," Daniel said trying to calm them down once more, but he was interrupted by the roar of Anguirus. "I guess our alien buddies don't want to leave us unattended," said Rick with a whimper as the armored saurian slowly made its way toward the complex. "How can we wake Godzilla?" Kasumi asked, much to everyone's surprise. "Kasumi," Peter said, "no offense, but I thought you of all of us would be against this, being that your people suffered Godzilla's fury the last time." "I do understand what Godzilla's return could mean," said Kasumi, " Godzilla could kill hundreds - even thousands, but the Vortaak may commit even more horrendous acts of destruction. I'd rather go with the evil I know than risk letting a potentially greater evil go unopposed!" She had another reason for wanting to free Godzilla, but she felt she would be ridiculed if she mentioned it to the others. After a few moments and another roar from Anguirus, they rest of the staff and the news duo nodded in agreement. "We still can't access the chamber containing Godzilla, however," said Daniel, "with the alien virus knocking out our systems, we can't unlock him from his cell. And we still need to wake him up after that." "You said he's at Dragon Lake, right?" said Kasumi before closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind. Using her psychic powers, she reached out seeking the presence that she had felt at Dragon Lake. Once she found Godzilla's mind still asleep, she sent him a simple mental message to him. (WAKE UP.) The response was immediate, and sent a screaming Kasumi into a convulsion.

Dragon Lake, Monster Island

(WAKE UP) The voice said. He stirred once more, then his eyes snapped open. _FREEDOM. _The thought consumed him as he rose up in his underwater prison, breaking his bonds that held his arms and legs. He glared at the gates that kept him in this prison, and his spines began to burn like fire.

The whole island seemed to shake as Godzilla unleashed his destructive atomic breath upon the gates that kept him caged. The resulting explosion sent water cascading outward; the waterfall itself seemed to shatter from the explosive fury from the nuclear saurian. Anguirus stopped his zombie like advance on the research facility and turned his head toward the source of the explosion.

Vortaak Mothership

"What IS that THING!?!?!?" said the now very surprised Vortaak commander, "We did not calculate this. Millennian!!!!" X turned around to face his commander and said, "I have no idea what's going on, nor do I know how these humans could have hidden this from me. I made sure I found every last monster on the island listed in their databanks. They must have kept the files on this one separate for some reason." The Vortaak commander wasn't sure he believed their 'ally', but he didn't have time to deal with what he considered to be an insect. "Give Anguirus new orders," he said in a commanding tone to the other Vortaak on the bridge, "have it deal with this new creature before finishing the humans on the island." The other Vortaak immediately went to work, and Anguirus turned and slowly lumbered toward the source of the explosion.

Monster Island

Kasumi recovered from the psychic backlash and got back up on her feet with Daniel's help as Godzilla left his former prison, the waterfall parting like curtains against his scaly green hide and purple spines as he strode out into the lake. Once out on dry land, the nuclear saurian let loose with a mighty roar, a challenge to any who dare face him and a threat to those who imprisoned him at the same time. Kasumi looked on in awe and fear, whispering, "the dragon of man's destruction: GODZILLA!!!!"


	6. Chapter 5: Fiery Monster Island Battle

**Author's Note: **Our first big monster fight. Enjoy. Monsters...FIGHT!!!

** CHAPTER 5- Fiery Battle on Monster Island**

Vortaak Mothership 7:00 AM

The Vortaak crew on the bridge were focused on the main view screen, which now showed the large biped saurian that burst forth from behind the waterfall and into Dragon Lake on Monster Island. "Analyze and identify this new subject," the Vortaak commander said, and at once X and several other Vortaak began scanning the green-scaled beast and accessing Earth science and history data concerning giant monsters. Once finished, X turned to his commander. "It's name is Godzilla, sir," X said, "there was another one that destroyed Tokyo back in 1954; whether this is the same one, a clone, or another of its species remains to be determined. Also, we will have to weaken it before we can capture and contain it. I begin the preparations." "Don't bother," replied the Vortaak commander, "Obviously this is an act of desperation on the humans' part. We expected these inferior being to be emotionally and intellectually primitive, but this is too much HA-HAH!! Make sure Anguirus completely destroys this--Godzilla!" X smirked at this, but for very different reasons. _Go Godzilla. Show the world and these fools your destructive power, and exceed my expectations._

Monster Island

Godzilla roared his challenge to the world, daring his captors to face him. He wanted to make them pay for what they had done. To his surprise, his challenge was answered as Anguirus let loose a barking roar in reply. Godzilla stared at the spiked saurian, then charged!!!

Research Facility recreational lounge

"This is incredible, ladies and gentlemen," Peter Carson whispered while Rick began recording with his handheld videocamera, "the legendary Terror of Tokyo Godzilla is not only alive and well, but also ready to fight the spiked saurian Anguirus who is now under the control of the invading Vortaak." Peter wasn't sure if he was going to live to see the end or if his footage would be confiscated, but he was determined to get this on film. "He doesn't look like he did back in 1954," commented Rick as he was filming. Meanwhile Kasumi peered through the window as Godzilla and Anguirus faced each other, ready to fight. She feared for Anguirus; a docile creature being forced to fight against a monster who almost wiped a city of six million off the face of the earth. Just then she felt a pair of hands rest tenderly on her shoulders; she turned her head to see Daniel behind her, a grim yet concerned expression on his face. "So there's no way you can free Anguirus from their control?" he asked. Kasumi shook her head, "I've tried, but whatever they're using to control him has too much of a foothold on him. Also I'm still worn out from trying to wake Godzilla." "I can imagine," the young scientist replied. Part of him wanted to ask her why she willingly helped free Godzilla, but he felt that was a question best left for another time; he also was worried if she could ever forgive him for this. "I wanted to tell you-" "Don't," Kasumi said, interrupting him, "I understand that you had orders from your superiors that this was top secret and that you probably knew best how to deal with Godzilla. I never asked you to tell me what G Project was about; I only asked for you to be honest with me." At that she moved away from him, sliding his hands off of her and returned her attention to the monsters now fighting each other.

Outside the research facility

As Godzilla charged at Anguirus, the spiked saurian did something previously unexpected: he rose up on his hind legs and punched Godzilla in the face not once, but twice and followed it up by upper cutting Godzilla with his horned snout. Godzilla staggered back, but quickly recovered; Godzilla had not expected this spiked foe to strike first, but Godzilla would not be intimidated by the unexpected. After all, his new life has been nothing but unexpected. The nuclear saurian retaliated with several punches and a double hammer fist on his spiked foe before he had a chance to counter, knocking Anguirus down. Godzilla continued pounding on Anguirus with his fists, but suddenly Anguirus got up and sweeped Godzilla off his feet with his spiked tail. The spiked saurian then did a back flip and landed spiked carapace-first on Godzilla. The radioactive dinosaur monster roared in anger and pain, then pushed Anguirus off with both hands. Godzilla had pushed on Anguirus' spiked carapace, however, and the spikes went deep into Godzilla's hands as he pushed the ankylosaur mutant off. Godzilla rose to his feet once more, his wounds on his hands quickly healing, as Anguirus rose up on two legs once more. With a speed that belied his size, Anguirus turned his back to Godzilla and leapt backwards, his spiked back pointed at the King of the Monsters!

Recreation Lounge

Kasumi, wincing, turned away from the monsters' fight; she couldn't watch any more of it. Neither monster was willing to yield, Peter's commentary wasn't helping, and she couldn't stand around doing nothing. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?" she asked to no one in particular, hoping for some glimmer of hope. "THE SUPER X-III!!!" someone exclaimed. Everyone turned to an excited Benjamin Wells, the one who piloted Super X-III to Monster Island. "I can't believe I forgot about it! I'm so stupid!" "I could have told you that," was the reply from Captain Stephanie Templeton, chief of security. "What about Super X-III?" asked Rick while still recording the monster battle. "Super X-III runs on its own power, can get most of us out of here, and contact G-Force HQ and Mechagodzilla 3's team in London!" "And we didn't do this before because WHY!?" asked Peter before returning to his battle commentary. Ignoring the reporter's statement, Daniel took command of the situation. "Alright people, here's the game plan people: Captain Templeton the rest of security will go to the armory and bring what weapons they can to the ship, the maintenance crew will get the supplies they need to repair and modify the ship for battle, communications will help Dr. Wormwood with contacting G-Force HQ and the Mechagodzilla 3 team, while all non-essential personnel and the rest of us will fill in as needed. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" "YES, SIR!" was everyone's response.

Outside

Anguirus's backward slam sent Godzilla crashing into a wall that crumbled to expose a lava pit. Godzilla looked at the lava pit, then back to his spike-covered opponent, his eyes narrowed. This creature proved to be tougher than expected, almost worthy of Godzilla's respect. Anguirus, still under the Vortaak's control glared back at the Monster King, then curled into a ball and started rolling toward Godzilla. Godzilla braced himself for the assault, but then Anguirus turned to the right and struck Godzilla from the left side. Bouncing off and still rolling Anguirus rolled to Godzilla's right and slammed into him again before returning to stike the King of the Monsters head on! Before Godzilla could react, Anguirus slammed into him, sending the King of the Monsters sinking into the lava pit.

Super X-III's Hanger

Everyone stared in shock as Godzilla fell into the pit and sank under the lava_. NO_, thought Kasumi. "Looks like our luck ran out on us," said Rick. "C'MON PEOPLE!!!" yelled Daniel as they were rushing to get Super X-III upgraded and flying, "WE CAN"T STOP NOW! IF WE DO, THEN OUR ENEMIES HAVE ALREADY WON!!!" Daniel was about to return to installing the freezer cannons on the Super X3 when Joseph Wormwood came running from the control room. "We couldn't get through to HQ with that computer virus still in the system," he said while catching his breath, "however I think we can get short range communications working on Super X3" "Do it," said Daniel," we need to contact the team in London and coordinate some kind of counterattack against these guys." As Joseph entered the ship, he muttered, "not to mention what you've unleashed."

Vortaak Mothership

The Vortaak commander grinned in satisfaction; in his eyes, the human race's last desperate attempt to halt their invasion was crushed and their hopes dashed to pieces. X showed no expression, but he was in shock; he had not expected Godzilla to be defeated, let alone destroyed_. This ruins everything_, he thought as Anguirus let loose a victory roar. "Resume Anguirus' original instructions," said the commander. On the viewscreen Anguirus turned away from the lava pit and toward the research facility. "SIR!!!" cried one Vortaak at his console, "THE LAVA PIT!!!" The commander and X turned back to the viewscreen. What they saw made the commander gape in shock while X smirked smugly_. YES_!!!!

Monster Island

As Anguirus turned away from the lava pit a clawed hand reached out from the lava and grabbed his right back leg. Anguirus turned his head in surprise as Godzilla's head rose from the lava and, with one hand clutching Anguirus' ankle and the other grabbing the edge of the pit, began to pull himself out of the lava! Anguirus struggled and, after several tail slams on Godzilla's head, managed to free himself from the Monster King's grip and get some distance as Godzilla pulled himself completely from the lava pit. Globs of lava slid off of him as Godzilla stood there, his eyes never leaving the spiked quadruped. Anguirus turned and face the nuclear saurian, curling into a ball once more. This time would be different, however, as Godzilla's spines began to glow. Everyone stared in awe as Anguirus rolled at Godzilla once more while he charged his most devastating weapon. Once Anguirus cut half the distance between them, Godzilla let loose his nuclear fire upon the spiked monster and sent him crashing into the side of a mountain. Boulders slid down the mountain along with Anguirus as Godzilla roared in defiance. He began to walk over to his fallen foe when Anguirus rose to his feet once more. The two stared at each other for several moments, both knowing who was the victor of this battle: Anguirus fell with a mighty crash that shook the island. Godzilla peered down at his fallen opponent, then let loose a triumphant roar. However this roar said much more than that: it was also an honorable gesture to Anguirus. He saw the fighting spirit of the quadruped, the willingness to continue to the bitter end, and felt the creature should be honored. Now Godzilla could set his sight on his true enemy!

Super X-III's Hangar

With Godzilla's sudden and unexpected rise from the lava pit, the G-Force crew scrambled to get Supper X-III up and running. However some of the crew would remain behind. Several of Captain Templeton's team would have to be left behind along with many of the maintenance crew in the hopes of regaining control of Monster Island to contain Godzilla and any other monsters left untouched by the aliens. "Everything's ready," said Daniel, "Fire this puppy up!" "YOU GOT IT, BOSS," replied Ben as he fired up the engines and Super X-III took off. The takeoff was a success, but they still had to get past the Votaak saucer hovering over the island. "Charging main cannons," said Captain Templeton as she brought the newly fitted weapons barring on the alien ship. Suddenly, before a single shot could be fired, an orange flame engulfed the Vortaak ship, and it exploded. "Godzilla," said Kasumi as she looked out of a side window and saw Godzilla storming through the beach and into the sea unopposed. "You better hope someone forgives you guys for letting the most destructive monster on the planet free to roam and massacre once more," said Peter Carson. Kasumi ignored Peter and watched as Godzilla disappeared beneath the waves. _Do we share the same enemy, Godzilla_?


	7. Chapter 6: GForce Couterattacks

Author's Notes: I seem to be having some inconsistency with modifying an earlier chapter, but hopefully it will be resolved shortly. Anyway, it's time for Kiryu to shine in a two-on-one battle while Godzilla has a skirmish with Rodan. Monsters...FIGHT!

** CHAPTER 6- G-Force's Counterattack **

Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean 7:56 AM

"Tell me again why we need to contact G-Force HQ and the Mechagodzilla crew in London again," asked a confused Rick. Dr. Wormwood rolled his eyes then said, "Because they need to know how this happened, that Godzilla is free now, and to take the necessary steps to combat these threats." "But you guys let Godzilla out in the first-oh never mind!" "I just hope that Godzilla stays in the ocean until we've regained some lost ground," said Dr. Sheperd, "We can't be fighting both him and the Vortaak. Can we contact the G-Force base in London yet?" The communications officer shook his head. "We only have short-range communication." "Then our best option is to go to London," replied Daniel, "Pilot, you know what to do." "Yessir!" said Benjamin Wells, "London, here we come." Kasumi peered through a window and stared at the ocean. _Godzilla_, she thought, _what will you do now that you're free?_

San Francisco

The pterodactyl monster Rodan soared through the buildings of San Francisco, crushing them with it sonic booms it created with it incredible speed, before rising upward into the sky and letting out a birdlike cackle. Below it, masses of terrified people ran in a panic, hoping desparately to get away. Several ran to the bay to escape there when the water started to churn and bubble. "Is it a submarine?" said one man. To answer his question, three rows of irregular spiked plates rose out of the sea, followed by the feral like reptilian head of Godzilla. "Another one!!!" screamed a woman before the crowd began running in all directions. Godzilla stood waist-deep in the bay as Rodan let loose a challenging cry. Godzilla looked up at the birdlike creature that challenged him; it reminded him of a creature he had seen in his past, though like him it was mutated no doubt by those creature that transformed him. He walked toward the shore to meet this challenger, replying to Rodan with a roar of his own.

Deep underground London

Gigan and Megalon were dispatched to London by the Vortaak to locate and destroy the hangar where Mechagodzilla 3 was being stored. Fortunately for the G-Force team working on the mech, the Vortaak didn't know where that hangar was; unfortunately, however, they ordered the monsters to destroy the entire city until they did find it. Lieutenant Randy Gomez was watching the two titans demolish the city with great discontent. "WHY AREN'T WE OUT THERE WITH KIRYU!?" said the brash copilot. 'Kiryu' was Mechagodzilla 3's nickname, given to it by its primary pilot Shogo Takashi who had just joined his copilot in the main hangar. "Suit up soldier," said the major, "The techno-geeks have the new generator fully installed and the Absolute Zero Cannon has been checked clean." The new generator that he was referring to was designed to recharge itself over time during a combat situation without the aid of the satellite system that the bio-robot depended on in the past. Not waiting another second Randy ran off to put on his pilot suit while Lieutenant Lisa Maxwell walked up to her commander. "I swear I can't stand such enthusiasm from him," she said, "not that having courage is a bad thing, but it's like he doesn't know when to be afraid." "I'm not too worried about him," replied her commander, "He's always known when to buckle down and get serious when he's needed to. We'll do fine, but we better hurry. Megalon and Gigan were sent here because they're good at getting into areas some others monsters might not have as easy a time, so we need to get the drop on them before they push us back any further." "Yes, sir," said the young woman as she saluted him and joined her comrade. Shogo took one more look at the view screen_. I hope your okay Kasumi_, he thought_, you're the closest thing I have to a sister and I don't want to lose you_.

8:15 AM

Megalon took to burrowing underground almost as soon as he could and began seeking out the G-Force hangar. The beetle-like creature's drill spun rapidly as he traveled through the earth like a fish in the water while Gigan teleported every few yards and smashed building after building on the surface. Megalon soon began drilling through metal and realized that he had found his target; he tore his way through and flew straight ahead and crashed into another wall, falling face-first onto the floor. Quickly getting up and shaking his head, he saw his target: Mechagodzilla 3 behind the wall. He raised one drill arm and smashed through the last barrier between him and his target, then lunged at the giant robot with both drill arms pointed at its chest. Suddenly Mechagodzilla 3's arms shot out and caught Megalon's drill hands. The beetle monster shrieked in surprise as Mechagodzilla 3's eyes glowed on and the machine let out an electronic roar. "Let's take this OUTSIDE!" said Major Takashi as he moved the robot's arms with his two joysticks. Mechagodzilla 3 threw Megalon up toward in the air and into the ceiling, then activated its rockets in its legs and slammed into the former guardian of Seatopia. The collision sent both monster and mech tearing throug to the surface, knocking a surprised Gigan off his feet. Once in the open air, Mechagodzilla 3 threw Megalon on top of Gigan and unleashed a barrage of missiles upon the two monsters. "Eat that, FREAKS!!" said a confident Lt. Gomez. "Randy, quit the banter and stay focused on the job," said Major Takashi in a calm but commanding tone. "Uh, right sir. Lisa, land Kiryu while I fire the maser cannon." "You' got it." was her reply as her fingers danced on her console controls to land the mechanical giant.

Kiryu's mouth opened and out came a bright yellow boltlike beam that struck Gigan and Megalon, sending them crashing to the ground once more. Gomez kept up the missile and maser assault for about a minute when the maser began to wear down. "What's wrong?" asked their commander. ""Power drain," replied Lt. Maxwell, "But the new generator would have already recharged by now. Why isn't it working?" "I'll tell ya why," said Randy grimly, "Look up in the sky."

Above them was a gray, saucer shaped flying object with two oval-shaped eyes spewing smog and acidic gases from its underbelly. "Hedorah, the Smog Monster," said Shogo Takashi, "I should have expected that thing to show up here, but I don't think our invaders are controlling it." "You mean because of the smog and pollution here in London?" Their commanded nodded, "Hedorah feeds off pollution and spreads it everywhere it goes, making it a significant threat to the plane-" Their commander was cut off as the mighty robot was struck from behind by Gigan, who had teleported behind them and was teleporting again. Before they could respond to Gigan's attack, Megalon struck them from below, burrowing to the surface and throwing them several blocks away. These back and forth bouts continued for several minutes until the mighty robot crashed into Big Ben, toppling it over on top of it as Gigan and Megalon regrouped in front of Kiryu. They stood like a pair of ninja warriors about deal the deathblow to their foe. Hedorah flew in low, however, shooting toxic sludge randomly about. Thinking quickly, Shogo rolled Mechagodzilla out of harm's way. Megalon, however, was struck on his foot by the sludge and began jumping around in pain as it burned him. Too busy clutching his foot to notice, the beetle-like monster slammed into Gigan, knocking them both on the ground as Hedorah flew over the three of them once more. This time the fumes began to filter into Mechagodzilla 3, and into the cockpit; the crew began to choke on the fumes, which seemed to keep filtering in without any sign of stopping. "We have to use *coughcough* Absolute Zero!" Gomez said. "But, *cough* if we do, we won't have enough power to fight the other two *coughcoughcough*!" Hedorah hovered over the three, its oval eyes narrowed with seeming glee at the destruction it was causing, it fumes blowing out onto them. Suddenly a blue ray struck the saucer-shaped sludge monster, turning it into ice. It crashed to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. Super X-III took its place in the air. "Everyone okay in there?" said a familiar voice over the intercom of MG3. "Dr. Sheperd, I presume," replied a smirking Shogo, "Is Kasumi okay?" "I'm fine," came her reply, "Just go easy on Megalon, please. He can't help what happened to him and he doesn't want to fight." Shogo nodded in agreement; after all, Kasumi knew Megalon better than anyone. "I'll do what I can, for both of them. Lt. Maxwell, charge the Absolute Zero Cannon! Gomez, aim for those monsters when its fully charged! Super X-III will keep our beasties busy while it charges."

Super X-III flew over the two giants as Kiryu's chest opened up to expose its most powerful weapon: the Absolute Zero Cannon; a brilliant blue sphere appeared at the weapon's core as it charged to full power. The Super X-III flew away from Gigan and Megalon once the cannon was fully charged. The hammer-clawed cyborg and its beetle-like companion turned around in time to see the weapon fire the sphere of cold energy. In an act of desparation Gigan charged at the machine while Megalon just stood there in awe at the glowing blue sphere. The blast struck both monsters and showered them in ice, freezing them in place and saving the city. With their monsters defeated, the flying saucers hovering over the city disappeared into the clouds. After breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Major Takashi turned around to see his equally relieved copilots. "Good work, team," he said before re-establishing communications with the Super X-III, "So, how did you guys make it off Monster Island?" "We had help," began Dr. Sheperd, ".........from Godzilla." Godzilla. The very name made the usually calm major freeze in fear, his two copilots gasping in shock. "But Godzilla's DEAD, right?" asked Randy. "I'll explain it all later, but right now we need to confine these monsters and regroup."

San Francisco

Rodan proved to be more difficult for Godzilla than he originally thought as Rodan dove over him and sent the nuclear saurian off his feet and into another building. Rodan came in again and blasted Godzilla square in the chest with its uranium heat beam emitted from its mouth. Godzilla rose to his feet once more; THIS time he would knock this flyer out of the sky. He watched as Rodan circled over the city once, twice, three times before coming in for another strafe maneuver. Godzilla bent his knees down and lowered himself as though he were going to pounce. Rodan increased in speed, daring the King of the Monsters to best his speed. Godzilla waited-waited-waited, then jumped up and spun around swinging his tail out at Rodan. It struck the pterosaur monster directly on the side of its face, sending Rodan crashing into several buildings. Actually, due to Rodan's speed and momentum, the flying monster was knocked several miles away, crashing through buildings as it went. Godzilla watched his opponent until he could see only a billowing smoke cloud, a sign that Rodan had finally crashed to the ground. Godzilla waited a moment, then let loose a triumphant roar that shattered the glass windows around him before moving north; he had enough of fighting Rodan and expected the pterosaur to have learned its lesson: NEVER MESS WITH THE KING OF MONSTERS!!!

Vortaak Mothership

The Vortaak commander slammed his fist on his armrest and cursed out loud. "TWICE NOW THAT SAURIAN HAS BESTED OUR MONSTERS, BOTH IN STRENGTH AND IN SPEED!!!" he said, "NOW TWO MORE OF OUR MONSTERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE HUMANS AND THEY HAVE THEIR MECAHGODZILLA ACTIVATED!!!!" X turned away from on of the control consoles on the silver bridge and turned to his commander. "Calm down," he said, "We still have many monsters under our control. Besides Godzilla poses a threat to the humans as well. We can let them weaken him enough for us to control, then-" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO," the commander said interrupting him, "I AM IN COMMAND AND I WILL DO AS I SEE FIT_!!!" That may change yet_, thought X with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7: Godzilla vs King Ghidorah

Author's note: These two may have been fighting since the Golden Age of Japanese Monster Movies, but Godzilla and King Ghidorah go together like Optimus and Megatron, or Batman and the Joker, or even Spider-Man and Green Goblin. Actually it doesn't sound like any of those go together. More like two things that want to tear each other apart. Anyway, Monsters...FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 7-The King of the Monsters and the King of Terror**

Vortaak Mothership 9:35 AM

The Vortaak commander was becoming increasingly agitated. Since G-Force's Mechagodzilla 3 came online it has been defeating each monster that had been sent to destroy it , and Godzilla had defeated Rodan and was currently making his way through Los Angeles with minimal human interference. "These humans begin to irritate me," he muttered, "And that dinosaur doesn't help make things much better for us. The only good it's done is show us that the humans fear it as much as we do." "Then why not control it?" said X. The commander turned his head toward the black-clad humanoid beside him. "Why are you so interested in this thing anyway?" he asked, "You've been on me about controlling it since the incident on Monster Island." Turning to his commander, he replied, "The creature the humans call 'Godzilla' has already proven to us that it is superior in brute strength against Anguirus AND bested Rodan's speed, so we know that it is strong and fast! Plus, the humans that do know about him seem to fear him more than any other monster we've unleashed thus far. Why shouldn't we try to control him?" "Maybe we shouldn't because you suggested it, Millennian," was the Vortaak's answer, "Do not forget your inferiority in comparison to our technological design." X glared at the Vortaak commander behind the shades he was wearing with an intense rage, but he regained his composure. _I may have to bide my time just a little longer._ Just then something appeared on their scanners. "Sir. You may want to see this," said the helmsman as he brought up an image in the main view screen. Just above Earth's atmosphere was a flash of light, and then a flying saucer, but it was different from theirs. X grinned secretly. "I suspect these beings are humans from the future. Perhaps I should sneak aboard and find out what their-" "They've just fired something at the planet!" yelled the helmsman. X and the commander watched on the view screen as something with a gold shine was jettisoned from the other ship. "King Ghidorah," said X. "What did you say?" asked a puzzled commander. "King Ghidorah is a monster that G-Force believes came from space in fulfillment of a Nostradamus prophecy. Apparently that is not the case," X faced the Vortaak commander once more, "Teleport me to their ship and I can take control of their dragon and use it on Godzilla." The commander pondered for a moment, then answered, "Agreed. You and two teams of five will teleport over to their ship and take it over. Then you will have their monster destroy Godzilla once and for all!" "As you command," X said. He didn't like the fact that he would taking an escort with him, but he was sure he knew why the commander suggested this_. He suspects I'll try to use the time traveling ship for my own purposes. Not that I don't plan to use it for my own goals, but not in the way he expects_.

After teleporting to the ship's bridge, backup control room, and engine room X and the Vortaak easily overwhelmed the Futurians. The Vortaak were ruthless in their assault, but X was far more ruthless as he relished in slaughtering the bridge's crew. Once he absorbed all the information he needed, he redirected King Ghidorah toward Los Angeles and Godzilla.

Los Angeles

Godzilla tore through the city virtually unopposed! True, he still had to deal with the tanks and fighter jets, but they were of no consequence to him. He took another step, and stepped on the Grauman's Chinese Theater, his foot going clean through the ceiling. Suddenly golden bolts shot out from the sky and struck all around him. Godzilla roared in anger at his unseen attacker and looked up at the sky. A giant fireball could be seen cutting through the clouds. His eyes narrowed and his spines glowed bright as the sun as Godzilla retaliated at the fireball with his atomic ray.

The force of Godzilla's attack seemed to stop the fireball at first, until it stopped burning to reveal a golden, three-headed dragon. The dragon slowly descended from the sky to the earth, shaking the ground beneath it when it landed.

King Ghidorah towered over Godzilla by at least 50 meters, its golden heads slithering wildly like Medusa's snake hair as each head let out a series of cackles. Godzilla sized up his opponent, then let loose a challenging roar and charged at the dragon. King Ghidorah flew up in the air just as Godzilla was about to slam into him, then slammed both of its feet on top of Godzilla's head and forced Godzilla down. Godzilla fell with a thunderous crash, leveling the cars beneath him as the golden dragon began lifting up into the air and coming back down on Godzilla's head. The nuclear dinosaur monster groaned in a mix of pain and rage as the three-headed nightmare continued to cackle and stomp on Godzilla, not giving any quarters to the now fallen King of the Monsters. King Ghidorah jumped off of Godzilla when he seemed to stop moving and opened its three maws, golden electricity dancing inside their mouths as the King of Terror prepared to finish off its opponent, when suddenly a shrieking cry from the heavens drew it attention away from Godzilla. The golden dragon recognized that sound. It came from a creature that had stopped its destruction of Japan in 1999. This was the benevolent guardian of the Earth; Mothra had arrived.

Godzilla's eyes snapped open; he quickly rose to his feet and grabbed King Ghidorah before the golden dreadnaught had a chance to respond. Godzilla lifted the dragon up over his head as Mothra shot energy bolts from her antennaes at it, then he threw King Ghidorah several blocks away from him. The golden dragon landed with a mighty crash, but it rose back up again quickly and took to the air. King Ghidorah fired its gravity bolts at Godzilla, striking the monster several times before Mothra intervened once more and attacked the golden dragon. Godzilla watched as the moth-like creature and the gold dragon fought, angered at the fact that this multi-colored insect dared to interfere in his battle. Godzilla opened his maw and let loose a fireball that flew between both Mothra and King Ghidorah. Mothra chirped in surprise and flew back a bit, just enough for King Ghidorah to attack her with its gravity bolts and send Earth's guardian crashing into a tall building. With Mothra out of the way, King Ghidorah returned its attention to the dinosaur mutation below.

Hong Kong

Kiryu successfully defeated a Cryptocledius just moments before Godzilla's battle with King Ghidorah began. Currently the Super X-III's crew and Mechagodzilla's team was watching the battle unfold while Mechagodzilla 3's generator recharged. Peter Carson had Rick recording what they were watching on the monitor while once again giving his commentary while everyone else watched and worried. While both combatants posed a threat to mankind, King Ghidorah had thus far proven to be virtually indestructible. Dr. Sheperd and Major Takashi were discussing what their next course of action would be considering this sudden development. "I think King Ghidorah may be free of alien influence, being that it was not among the monsters that were initially sent to any major cities prior to Godzilla's release," he said, "However there is still the possibility that they were keeping him in reserve." "Seems likely," replied Shogo bluntly. He still couldn't believe that G-Force would have even thought of capturing Godzilla, but he would set aside his personal feelings and continued to watch the two monsters tear up Los Angeles in their battle. He wanted to study their fighting styles, knowing full well that he would have to fight one of them or both sooner or later, and he wanted his copilots to know what they would be up against as well.

Los Angeles

King Ghidorah had once again gained the upper hand in the battle as Godzilla fell on his back to the ground. King Ghidorah cackled wildly with laughter as it approached the fallen Godzilla and began kicking and stomping away at him. Mothra once more tried to help Godzilla by firing her antennae beams at the malevolent dragon only to be blasted by one of Ghidorah's gravity bolts. Mothra fell to the ground, letting out a desperate cry for Godzilla to stand up and fight once more. Godzilla eyes fluttered as King Ghidorah continued to pound away at his head; a groan managing to escape the mouth of the Monster King. He would not let this gold nightmare win against him. Orange flashes of light appeared all over his body, and he let loose a mighty roar as a huge burst of energy erupted from his body in the form of what would be known as a nuclear pulse. The force of the blast alone was enough to collapse building several blocks away and knock the King of Terror off of Godzilla and crashing into the street behind it. Godzilla rose to his feet and fired several atomic bursts at the golden dragon, ravaging King Ghidorah's body; one blast even severed its middle head from its golden body! King Ghidorah roared in agony as Godzilla continued his assault, until suddenly King Ghidorah disappeared in a blue flash of light. Godzilla blinked in surprise, then looked around to make sure that this was not another trick from the King of Terror. Once he was convinced that the dragon was truly gone, Godzilla let loose a triumphant roar for defeating the once-thought indestructible King Ghidorah.

Futurian Mothership

"Godzilla has been physically and mentally weakened from the battle," said X to his commander over the intercom, "We may be able to gain control of him if we act now." The Vortaak commander pondered for a moment this time_. This monster was able to defeat King Ghidorah AND maim it with such tremendous power! I can see now why the Millennian is so interested in this monster_. The commander returned his attention to X. "You may proceed," he replied. X grinned and began work immediately.

Los Angeles

Godzilla was exhausted from the constant battles; two of his foes seems to be just as victimized by the humans as he was, and his true enemy was nowhere to be found. He looked toward the ocean. He wanted to return to the ocean and rest, maybe for another fifty years. Just as he started for the sea, he stopped and straightened himself. Something was wrong with him. Godzilla roared in anger; someone or something was trying to control his thoughts…force him to continue on and destroy more. He thrashed about, trying to fight the dark presence that was wrapping around his mind, but the dark force proved too strong in Godzilla's weakened state. With one last roar of defiance, Godzilla caved in and collapsed. When his eyes snapped open and he rose up once more, the King of the Monsters was under alien control.

Futurian Mothership

X burst out in gleeful laughter at his achievement. "At LAST!! The Earth's most powerful monster is now MINE TO COMMAND!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Shown on the bridge's primary monitor, Godzilla blasted Mothra with his atomic breath, then let out a terrible roar.


	9. Chapter 8: Godzilla vs Kiryu

Author's Notes: This particular fight I pictured with the song "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000. Having Godzilla and any Mechagodzilla duking it out with that song playing in the background seemed apporpriate. This chapter also has some interactions with certain characters that may seem...different from what you'd be used to in a Godzilla movie or fanfic, but I felt it was necessary for this story. Hope you enjoy. Monsters...FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 8****- Godzilla vs G-Force**

It didn't take long before the Vortaak declared to the world that they were now in control of Godzilla; it took even less time for G-Force to respond. Several G-Force teams had been rerouted to intercept Godzilla and redirect him to the sea only to fail miserably against the might of the King of the Monsters. However, there was still one weapon that G-Force hadn't used against Godzilla: Mechagodzilla 3. Its crew along with the Super X-III and its crew were intercepted by G-Force officials with orders for them: destroy Godzilla at all cost! Currently using a customized aircraft carrier to transport the giant mech across the Pacific Ocean, the two teams prepare to do battle with the Monster King.

2:45 PM

Major Shogo Takashi and his copilots Lieutenants Randy Gomez and Lisa Maxwell were in the mess hall watching video recordings from Godzilla's battle with King Ghidorah while Dr. Daniel Sheperd spoke. "Based on firsthand accounts from our Monster Island staff and the recently released footage of Godzilla's battle with King Ghidorah, we can determine that Godzilla prefers close-quarter combat and utilizes his radioactive ray when it deems the situation calls for it," he said. Shogo nodded, then added, "He likes to defeat his enemies the old fashioned way...BRUTALLY!" Suddenly an officer rushed into the mess hall, saluted, then returned to attention. "Sir, Godzilla has been spotted four miles outsides Seattle, Washington. We have orders to get to him before he can do any serious damage to the city." Shogo turned to Dr. Sheperd and asked, "Can we mobilize Kiryu now and fly the rest of the way?" "It'll be close, based on our current location, but I don't see how we have much choice." "Then we better get ready. Gomez! Maxwell! Suit up and prepare for battle!" The two lieutenants stood at attention and saluted their commander. "Yes, SIR!!!" they replied before leaving the room. Shogo and Daniel were soon to follow, but were stopped when Kasumi Omori blocked their way. "You can't kill him," she said firmly, "what's happened to Godzilla isn't his-" "We don't have time to debate this Kasumi," interrupted Shogo, "even if Godzilla is being controlled by the Vortaak, he still poses too great a threat to the planet. He has to be destroyed and that's all there is to it." Kasumi looked to Daniel for support, hoping he would at least listen to what she had to say. Instead he replied, "I agree with Major Takashi on this one. I always felt Godzilla was too dangerous to be kept **before** my involvement with the G Project. I'm sorry Kasumi, but Godzilla's fate is not up for debate." With that Dr. Sheperd and Major Takashi walked past Kasumi and toward Mechagodzilla 3's hangar. Kasumi just stood there for a moment_. But we are responsible for what's happened to him, _she thought before returning to the Super X-III. Thirty-eight minutes later Mechagodzilla 3 and the Super X-III were in the air heading for Seattle, Washington.

Seattle, Washington 5:59 PM

Godzilla marched into the city almost completely unopposed, his roar echoing through the forest of buildings and his footsteps like booming thunder. Godzilla stopped for a moment and shook his head several times before once again resuming his march, smashing buildings and trampling anything unfortunate enough to stand beneath his feet. Then he heard something. It was too distant at first, but as it got louder the sound became more clear to him. Missiles. Assuming it would be more of those pesky fighter jets, he turned himself to the direction the sound was coming from...and was struck in his face by a barrage of missiles!!! Godzilla stumbled into a building taller than he was, causing it to collapse on top of him as Mechagodzilla 3 landed several yards away. It let loose a mechanical roar as Godzilla struggled out from under the rubble of the collapsed building. The King of the Monsters rose up and responded in his own way: he let loose his atomic flame upon his mechanical double. The blast pushed Mechagodzilla 3 back, it mechanical talons digging into the earth bracing it before Godzilla relented. Before the giant machine could react, Godzilla slammed into Mechagodzilla 3 and picked it up over his head. Godzilla threw Mechagodzilla 3 toward a flying saucer, but thanks to Lieutenant Maxwell's skills, Mechagodzilla 3 activated its rockets in midair and flew toward Godzilla. The force of Kiryu's collision sent both machine and monster crashing into another building, sending it crashing down on top of them, dust and smoke billowing up from below. When the dust settled, Mechagodzilla 3 had picked Godzilla up and held him over its head. Taking off into the air once more, the mighty machine threw Godzilla from 1000 feet into the air back to the ground below while firing its missiles to direct Godzilla's landing outside the city. Godzilla, however, unleashed his fire breath once more as he was falling, striking the G-Force super weapon square in the chest and sending it crashing down with him. The shockwave from their crash shock the earth for miles around, the force so tremendous that several buildings surrounding the crash zone shattered. The titans rose up once more, however, and continued to grapple with each other into the night, with neither combatant showing any sign of giving in anytime soon.

On the Super X-III, there were different conflicts taking place. Captain Templeton wanted desperately to aid Team Kiryu with the Super X-III's newly fitted and repaired weapons, but Kasumi still protested any attempts to kill Godzilla. "If we do nothing but sit and watch, Shogo and his crew could get killed THEMSELVES!!!" spoke an angry and frustrated Templeton, "You of all people should want to help Shogo, Kasumi. You've known each other since you were kids!" "And I don't want anything to happen to brother Shogo," replied Kasumi, "but we can't forget who our real enemy is. The Vortaak are using Godzilla, a monster we created. What has happened to Godzilla is our fault, not because we let him loose, but because we turned him into the spiteful and vengeful 'monster' that we know him as." "Don't give us that 'monsters have feeling, too' garbage," scoffed a cynical Dr. Joseph Wormwood, "that kind of nonsense Miki taught you is just what it sounds like: utter nonsense!" Daniel was about to say something, but Mechagodzilla 3's electronic cry diverted their attention back to the battle. The mighty robot monster had been slammed between two buildings and couldn't move. Godzilla stood before G-Force's ultimate weapon as its crew struggled to free it--ready to deal the deathblow--when suddenly the mutated dinosaur began to shake himself violently. The Super X-III crew watched in thorough confusion as Godzilla seemed to struggle with himself. "He's fighting the alien influence that's controlling him," said Kasumi, "if I can enter into his mind, I can help free him of the Vortaak's mind control!" "Kasumi WAIT-" Before Daniel or anyone else could stop her, the psychic woman closed her eyes and stood motionless like a statue. She had made her decision: free Godzilla of Vortaak influence and perhaps save Shogo.

Godzilla's Mind

Kasumi couldn't believe what she had entered: there was nothing but darkness, like the universe was soaked in ink. Kasumi swam through the darkness until she found Godzilla's mind struggling with some strange alien creature. It was blue jellyfish-like creature with yellow eyes and stood on a thousand tentacle like appendages with two fingers on each tentacle, and it had wrapped itself around Godzilla's arms, legs, torso, and mouth. _The alien influence_. Without hesitation Kasumi swam to Godzilla and immediately began pulling on the tentacles. First she removed one, then two tentacles; Godzilla began to regain control of himself. Suddenly one tentacle wrapped around Kasumi's 'throat' and began to 'choke' her. Though she wasn't really suffocating, the pain she felt was just as real and she was losing consciousness when Godzilla pulled the tentacle off of her. They looked at each other for a moment, then together they 'blasted' the alien influence out of his mind.

Vortaak Mothership

Circuits began to overload along the consoles on the main bridge. "Get those consoles repaired NOW," said the Vortaak commander as a staggering X walked onto the bridge, clutching his head as though he were in pain. "Looks like your plan failed, millennian." X lowered his head as though he were ashamed, though that wasn't what he felt. _That woman who helped Godzilla...there is more to her than even I had previously surmised._

Godzilla's mind

Kasumi sighed with relief, but that relief was short-lived as Godzilla grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her toward him. "YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD AWAKENED ME!" She knew it was him speaking, but it would be better described as hearing a voice in her mind that could only belong to the vessel whose mind she was inside. She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong. She was trapped in the mind of Godzilla!


	10. Chapter 9: Legacy of Pain

Author's notes: Sorry, folks. No monster fight in this chapter. This just provides insight into our two main protagonists Godzilla and Kasumi. I took Godzilla's first and Heisei origins and sort of combined them and mixed some material form an original story I'm still trying to flesh out. Kasumi's history includes a very popular character from the Godzilla series. I'll let you figure out which. Monsters...Fi--oops! Never mind....

**CHAPTER 9 ****- Legacy of Pain**

_Long ago, there was a great and terrible war between the armies of the East and the armies of the West. Their wars dragged on for years with each army committing different forms of atrocities upon their enemies, especially those they captured. Then one day an army from the West created a terrible weapon that spread faster than wildfire and left the land a charred, barren wasteland. Though this army was not the only army to seek and try to harness this power, they were the first to use it. However, in doing so they sowed seeds of destruction that would bear fruit years later when another of man's great fires burned the home of a dragon. The dragon's body was destroyed, but its spirit lived and sought retribution for what had been done to him. "I did nothing to these destructive little creatures," said the dragon, "great deities of the heavens, grant me the power to use this fire against these humans; let me punish them for their selfish and arrogant behavior." His wish was granted, and his body was revived and transformed to harness the fire that man had made. He traveled to the lands of man and destroyed their cities, their farms, their temples, and their land with their own fire, which the dragon spewed forth from his mouth. The armies of man banded together to destroy the dragon, but they could not win using their weapons. Then one day a one-eyed monk appeared. He knew a spell to seal the dragon in the sea; however the spell came with a costly price that even the monk did not fully know. The people begged the monk to use the spell on the dragon, anyway, and the monk did so. The dragon was sealed at the bottom of the ocean, but at the cost of the monk's life. The people rejoiced at the dragon's defeat, but their rejoice is short-lived, for the dragon may yet return one day should man's arrogance and selfish lust bring harm to the earth. This is the legend of the dragon of man's destruction; the legend of Godzilla..._

Seattle, Washington 8:45 PM

The crew of the Super X-III waited anxiously as both Kasumi and their enemy Godzilla seemed to be locked in a deep trance, wondering what Kasumi was still doing inside Godzilla's mind. "I hope this isn't going to be a repeat of when she tried getting inside Destoroyah's twisted head," said Captain Stephanie Templeton, "I'm not sure if she ever got over that incident." "Don't say that," said Major Takashi over the radio, "she's a strong girl; she'll beat him yet!" The first time they confronted Destoroyah in its final form, Kasumi tried to reason with the beast, only to find that its mind was the mind of a purely destructive demon, relishing in the death it creates. She had nightmares for almost a month after the incident. Daniel Sheperd stood beside the still motionless psychic woman, holding her hand in his. "Come back to us, Kasumi," he said, "come back to me, please."

Godzilla's Mind

Kasumi struggled in vain against Godzilla's mental grip. He held her by her right shoulder with one hand while holding her throat with the other, not choking her but not allowing her free movement, either. The saurian looked down upon this woman who dared enter his mind once more, his catlike eyes burning with contempt. "You...are called a human," he said more as a statement rather than a question, "my enemy, yet you've helped me twice now. WHY?" Kasumi 'gasped' for air as Godzilla loosened his grip on her throat. "I *gasp* wanted to... to know.. something about you," she replied, "who you really are. Why you are the way you are. I need to know the truth as you know it: why you are as you are now!" Godzilla seemed suspicious of this at first; he wasn't sure he understood her or should believe this creature to be so sincere, and yet he could not sense any deception from her presence like he could from the one that had previously controlled him. "You wish to know me," he chuckled, "fine. Then you shall find out **exactly** what I have had to ENDURE!" Godzilla's grip tightened on Kasumi's shoulders as they were teleported to a different part of Godzilla's mind: his memories!

Kasumi shut her eyes tightly, resting her body against Godzilla's as she felt herself being rapidly carried off until they stopped above a tropical island. Lagos Island. She opened her eyes and peered down to see American and Japanese forces engaging each other in combat. "I had encountered your kind before," said Godzilla to Kasumi, "in my old life. They were bringing their war to my home, and I would not allow them to destroy it in their lust for battle." She watched the battle below as a strange giant dinosaur lumbered through the forest, driving the two warring factions, who fired at him repeatedly, to the beaches of the island before returning to the forest. "I had hoped that would have been the last time I would have had to deal with your kind," he continued, "I just wanted to live with the rest of my kind in peace." The image below altered to show the passing of time; now the Godzillasaurus that had fought off the two warring factions was with a slightly larger one, and both were laying beside their main priority: a nest full of eggs. "You were going to be a father," Kasumi whispered. Just then she heard the sound of propeller engines above her. Godzilla and she looked up to see an B-52 Bomber over their heads. "No," she gasped, "Go away! He just wants to be left alone with his family!" Godzilla watched her with a hint of surprise as her eyes began to water with tears while history played itself out. In the summer of 1954, US tests of the H-Bomb occurred on the islands in the Bikini Atoll region. Those who were caught in the fallout included the crew of a Japanese fishing boat and the last of a rare species of dinosaur. Kasumi tried to look away, but Godzilla powerful hand forced her to watch as the blast devastated Lagos, killing all living things in sight. All except one. As Kasumi watched, a burnt Godzillasaur rose from the ashes of his now-barren home and let loose a agonizing roar. As the wounded animal tried to walk toward his fallen mate, he began to twist and contort himself violently as his body underwent dramatic changes: his arms grew longer, his legs became more humanoid, the bumps on his back growing into irregular spikey violet plates, his ears growing pointed, his scales changing in color to match the greenery that once covered his home, and he got bigger. Much bigger. Kasumi grimaced as the poor creature underwent these violent changes; she could almost hear the cracking sound of bones as his body structure continued to change. "I felt as though I was on the brink of being ripped apart and kept at that brink," said Godzilla once more, "and while the changes in my body may have stopped, my pain would not." Godzilla and Kasumi watched as the former dinosaur rose up in its new body. He looked around him, seeing the devastation brought to his island by the H-Bomb, and then looked down at what remained of his mate and future offspring: charred remnants of a life that was no more. The nuclear beast roared in anguish to the sky, pleading for a reason why he had not at least died with those he loved. When no answer came, his eyes burned with rage as he sought the source of this destruction. Godzilla and Kasumi watched as the beast stormed across the beach and disappeared beneath the waves before moving ahead in time to the series of ship attacks, his arrival on Odo island, and when the US Navy tried to destroy him with depth charges. "I vented my rage for a time, hoping that would make you understand what I had suffered," said Godzilla as he continued to hold Kasumi by her shoulders, "but you humans would not accept your crimes as you attacked me once more! This time, though, I found I could recover from injuries far faster than I could have ever done before, as well as use the very fire that destroyed my home upon anything that crossed with me; I intended to use this to destroy your home as your kind destroyed MINE!!!" His grip tightened on Kasumi as she watched Tokyo being destroyed by Godzilla in 1954.

Godzilla continued to recount the events from half a century ago as he recalled them. "After I had destroyed your city, I returned to the sea, believing that I had finally gotten through to you. Yet again, however, I found myself letting my guard down too soon." The scene shifted once again to the ocean floor in Japanese waters as Dr. Serizawa prepared to use his secret project on Godzilla in the hope that his discovery could save mankind. "The Oxygen Destroyer," said Kasumi as she watched the young scientist carry the giant capsule that would hopefully end Godzilla's reign of terror. Hearing a familiar growl, she turned to see Godzilla lumber toward Serizawa and his invention. Accepting the fact that she could do nothing inside Godzilla's memories, she watched as Godzilla stepped on the Oxygen Destroyer and activated it. Once more Kasumi felt Godzilla's pain as she felt herself being ripped apart this time. "This is how I felt when my old life was lost forever to that fire!" Godzilla scowled as his grip tightened again, "Once again your kind tried to burn me to death, and I thought they had succeeded that time. But fate seemed to intervene once again." Kasumi looked back down at the ocean floor; at first Godzilla's body seemed to disintegrate save for his bones, then, after the Oxygen Destroyer had run its course, something was moving from underneath the bones! From his heart, the only thing that seemed to have been sheltered from the Oxygen Destroyer's effects, the rest of Godzilla's body began to reform. "I soon realized that I could be hurt severely, though I could not be killed," said Godzilla as he loosened his grip on Kasumi's shoulders, "Upon this realization, I discovered my true fate: I was doomed to walk the earth until your kind walks the earth no more." After he said this, the memory world faded, and they returned to the charred ruins that now represented the mind of Godzilla. He let go of Kasumi completely, and she fell to her knees and wept at his feet.

Seattle, Washington 9:03 PM

Tears streamed down from Kasumi's still-closed eyes as her once statue-stiff body began to crumple to the floor. Daniel caught her before she hit the floor, however, and held her tightly in his arms. "Kasumi," he cried to her, hoping for a response. Nothing. Nothing but the tears that slipped through her closed eyelids. Breathing heavily and looking frantically, his gaze fell upon the still-entranced Godzilla. "Let her go, Godzilla," he said angrily, then again pleadingly, "Let her go. Don't take her away from me." While everyone else could tell that Daniel and Kasumi were more than friends or colleagues, neither he nor Kasumi ever told the other how they felt_. Don't leave me, my love_. "Do not give up on her," came tiny simultaneous cries, "Mothra has faith in her ability to mend Godzilla's tortured soul. You should, too." "Who said that?" said Peter Carson. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the tiny voices. "By Rick's feet!" exclaimed Joseph Wormwood. The crew all turned to Rick to see their surprise guests: two six-inch twin women dressed in simple red garbs. "Mothra's Shobijin!" said Benjamin Wells. The Shobijin were tiny women who would accompany or precede Mothra, particularly during times of crisis. Daniel leaned forward to face the Shobijin, being careful not to disturb his beloved, and asked, "What do you mean by all that? Are you saying that Kasumi's supposed to _heal _Godzilla? That Godzilla's some hurt animal?" "Godzilla was deformed by your atomic tests," they explained, "Since then he has had to live with the pain of being constantly hunted and attacked by humans; to him, all he has to live for is to destroy all that was built by man, to make human suffer as he has suffered. Omori-chan has a chance to use her powers to mend his soul and give him at least some measure of peace." "But Godzilla-" "There is more going on here than any of you could fully understand. Please have faith in Omori-chan." With that they disappeared under a console. Rick bent down and tried to crawl after them, but they disappeared without a trace. Then he got stuck when he tried getting back out. "Help," he cried. His boss begrudgingly went to help pull him out as Daniel looked out the window at Godzilla, then back to the woman he held tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment, to contemplate all that had just been said, then reopened them and lightly smiled at Kasumi. He wasn't completely sure if he could put all his faith in what the Shobijin had said, nor in Mothra, but he knew he could trust Kasumi's judgment. "Alright, Kasumi. I'm trusting you on this; don't give up on me. On all of us."

Godzilla's mind

Godzilla watched as the psychic woman wept at his feet with a mixture of emotions that he had not felt in a long time, but he pushed those feelings aside as his anger took hold once more. "Weakness in the face of the pain you've been forced to endure will not spare you from my wrath," he said, "you will ultimately share the same fate as the rest of your kind." Kasumi managed to regain her composure by this point, enough to reply, "It is not from the pain I have suffered from you that causes me to weep; it is the pain you've had to endure because of my species that bring me to tears." Godzilla blinked in surprise upon hearing this_. This human weeps... for me_? he thought as Kasumi tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and get back up on her feet. "Yes. I weep because you have lost something I have barely had a scrap of: a normal life." Those words seemed to sink into Godzilla's head and heart as one question came to mind: _what could she have suffered? _"Do you want to find out," she asked to Godzilla's surprise, "if so, then take my hand." Godzilla watched her as she stretched out her hand to him in invitation. At first he hesitated, then he clasped her soft hand with his clawed, scaly one as they ventured into her memories.

Kasumi's memoryscape

Kasumi led Godzilla to her old house in 1991 Tokyo, when she was eight years old. A bruised little girl, a much younger Kasumi, ran into the house crying while an equally younger Shogo fought off some slightly older children until Kasumi's mother came out and shooed the bullying kids away. Kasumi's mother then took the two children into the house and sat them on the couch in the living room; afterward she got out the first aid kit and tended to them while she tried to find out what happened. "Those bullies were going to trick Shogo into hurting an old man with a gun," cried little Kasumi as her mother tended to her. "How do you know that?" her mother asked, "did they say anything to you?" "I knew what they were thinking," replied Kasumi. Her mother looked at her as though she were making things up, then Shogo spoke up. "The moment she said that, they started hitting her to make her take back what she said. Didn't you say, Mrs. Omori, that some people lie and you can't always tell until they go out of their way to deny it?" little Shogo asked. Kasumi's mother wasn't sure what to make out of this mess, but she did know her daughter wouldn't lie about something so serious. She held the two children tightly to her bosom to reassure them that everything would be alright. After that moment, Kasumi took Godzilla to another moment in her past, seven years later where this time while she was in high school. Shogo's family had moved to America, but they tried to keep in touch through letters and, on rare occasions, phone calls. She was sitting on a bench just outside her school reading one such letter when some girls and boys from her homeroom class encircled her. She had caught them cheating their way through class with her powers for several months, but didn't have physical proof to expose them until recently. "What's Ms. Mindreader up to today?" one girl sneered. "Maybe she's having fantasies of her boyfriend overseas," replied one of the guys. "It's not like that between Shogo and me," said Junior Kasumi as she tried to get up from her seat and away from the unwelcome crowd; one of the guys grabbed her hand that held the note and took it from her. "Since you can read his mind, you should have no trouble finding out what he's thinking," said the guy sarcastically. "Give it back," Junior Kasumi cried as they threw the crumpled letter to and from each other, making sure she didn't catch it. When it seemed as though Junior Kasumi would give up on it and try to leave again, they began to shove her and tear her clothes to humiliate her. Junior Kasumi collapsed on the ground and tried to cover herself, but that didn't stop them from kicking at her. Rage continued to build up in her like a boiling pot of water. Then suddenly the bench she had been sitting on ripped itself from its foundation and imbedded itself in a nearby tree like an arrow in a bulls eye. The group of bullying students immediately stopped and ran off, calling her a freak and a monster as they ran. Junior Kasumi felt so angry and yet so ashamed of herself. She looked at the bench stuck in the tree. "Was that me?" she asked herself out loud, "am I really a...a...a freak!?" Just then a lovely young woman with black hair held back in a ponytail and a business dress walked up to her. She knelt beside her and said, "Having telepathic powers does not make you a 'freak'. You simply need to learn to control your gift and focus it appropriately." Junior Kasumi looked up at the older woman and asked, "You know what I have, Ms...." "It's Saegusa," replied the woman, "Miki Saegusa."

Kasumi turned to Godzilla, who was absorbed in the spectacles he was watching, and said, "Until Ms. Saegusa came into my life, I thought I was a freak...like I didn't belong. She made me feel that, for the first time in years, I was normal." She smiled as she said this, but the smile faded quickly. "But that happiness wasn't to last. She eventually retired from the school for reasons she wouldn't explain to me. All she told me was to suppress my powers whenever I was outside the institute. Then several days later I was informed that she and her family were dead. The cause of death remains unknown to this day, but how they died just seemed…unnatural. I though it had to do with a fellow student at first, but I would find out I was wrong." They went forward another seven years to the day after graduation at Miki Saegusa's School for Psychic Children. The setup was at the old G-Force HQ where those who were taught to harness their special powers could use those abilities on the monsters and/or control future Mechagodzillas. There Kasumi had met other people with similar abilities, though their abilities weren't as advanced as Kasumi's, as she would find out. The exact moment Kasumi wanted Godzilla to see was on the night of a graduation party. She was leaving a friend's house and was on her way to her apartment when Yoshitsu Banno popped out from behind a corner. He was once considered top in his class, until Kasumi breezed by him in grades, behavior, and performance. His lack of humility and oversized ego played a key role in his being held back another year at least. Kasumi stopped in surprise, but tried to remain calm. "Yoshi, what are you doing here?" she asked pretending not to smell the alcohol all over him. He scowled at her and said, "You think you're sooo special, just because you thought you could best me. Well, I know how to fix that, you little WITCH!!!" He broke the bottle that he was holding against the corner and lunged at her. Unable to gently push him away with her mind fast enough, she simply blasted him with a powerful burst of telekinetic energy, sending him smashing into a pole that bent over and fell over him. Kasumi gasped in shock at what she had done, and quickly ran to him. His back was shattered. She couldn't think of anything she could do to help him, so she began screaming for help. She thought about what needed to happen for him to recover and walk again, and then the most unexpected, phenomenal thing happened: his back began to realign itself and heal! She couldn't figure it out at first; the only explanation for what happened to him was that she simply thought it, and it happened. Yoshitsu wouldn't remember what happened to him, and no one else had seen the incident, so she wouldn't have to worry about any inquiries or anything like that. After that, Godzilla and Kasumi left the memory world and returned to their mental link.

"You're the only one I've told about that incident. Do you know why I showed you that, Godzilla?" Kasumi asked, "It's because I want you to see that the only way to let go of the pain from the past and move on with your life is to forgive, even if you must forgive your enemy. If you don't, then you will be angry and spiteful for the rest of your life." Godzilla looked straight into her eyes, his stare calm and collective. "How can I forgive a species that does not repent their actions?" he asked in a sharp tone, "What good would forgiving the humans do ME!?" Kasumi stood her ground despite Godzilla's vindictiveness. "No one wants to spend the rest of their life fighting a meaningless battle," she replied, "I know you want to find peace, to find something that will help you heal your pain and defeat your demons; if you don't let go of all this anger...all this HATE...then your battles will never end, and you'll forget what even made you fight in the first place." She looked at Godzilla pleadingly, hoping the radioactive saurian would heed her words. "I don't want to be your enemy," Kasumi continued, "I know what it feels like to want to protect the ones you love." As she said this, their surroundings changed again to show her first days on Monster Island, where she was reunited with Shogo, pilot of the last Mechagodzilla and current pilot of the new one. She also showed Godzilla memories of her first encounters with Daniel Sheperd: when he accidentally walked into the wrong shower room because he was still half asleep and stumbled upon a still showering Kasumi, when he tried to make it up to her by buying her dinner, how awkward they both felt when they had to work together, and how much things had settled down between them when they were alone in the main observatory watching the monsters roaming the island. "There are people I love and will do what ever it takes to protect them," she said firmly, "because I don't know if I could go on without them. Without him." Godzilla understood what she meant. He contemplated for a moment, then he looked at her and said, "I lost everything because of the very fire that I draw strength from. I will not intentionally let that same fire take away your loved ones." Kasumi managed a small smile, though she knew this didn't change Godzilla's feelings. "I will not, however, help you any further against these invaders. I've had enough of your battles. Leave me out of this one." With that he let out a low bellow and turned around. Kasumi began to go after him. "But the Vortaak tried to control you," she argued, "they are your enemies, too." Godzilla turned his head toward her and let out a threatening growl. "I will not help the humans," he said, "Despite your kindness, Your kind is still dominated by their arrogance and self-righteous hypocrisy until it destroys them! I shall never forgive them, nor will I willingly help them." Kasumi lowered her head and relented. She had done what she had come to do: Godzilla was free of alien influence, and he would not harm the ones she loved. That was more than she felt she could ask of him.

Seattle, Washington 9:16 PM

Kasumi's eyes opened slowly as her mental link with Godzilla was severed. As she regained consciousness and held her hand to her head, Kasumi realized that Daniel was holding her in his arms. As she lowered her hand Kasumi couldn't help but blush, and neither could he as he helped her back up. "Godzilla-," she began before Templeton answered her question. "He's heading out to sea," said the security officer, "I don't know what went on in there, but you gave us quite the scare." "Mechagodzilla 3 will need to be pulled out from between those two buildings before it can use the Absolute Zero Cannon, "grimaced Dr. Wormwood as he turned back to his computer, "thus Godzilla escapes yet again." Peter Carson walked up to Kasumi before she could get behind Daniel. "What happened in there?" the reporter asked, "Did you convince Godzilla to help us against the Vortaak?" Kasumi looked out the window at Godzilla's receding image as he walked into the bay and disappeared beneath the waves. "I think he will not fight against us," she said grimly, "but he won't fight with us, either."


	11. Chapter 10: Unlikely Alliance

Author's Notes: Yeah, once again I pulled two out in one night. As it turns out, I'm snowed in and can't work today. Hopefully that won't be the case tomorrow or all weekend for that matter. Otherwise I may finish this story AND have the next one started and posted. Not that anyone who reads this and likes it would complain.... Anyway, here's the big tag team fight against one of Godzilla's toughest opponents. BTW, the song I'd want for this fight is "Breakdown" by Tantric. Monsters...FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 10****- Unlikely Alliance**

June 7, 2004

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Titanosaurus burst out of the ocean, letting loose a mighty roar as it took in a huge gulp of air, then returned to the depths from whence it came. The dinosaur-fish hybrid had wandered from its usual feeding grounds and traveled north toward Osaka in search of sustenance, but thus far Titanosaurus had found nothing worth pursuing. As it swam deeper a bright flicker caught its eye: something shiny lay within a deep chasm. Food perhaps? Titanosaurus quickly swam toward the light, but as it got closer it noticed something odd about the light: it was long and pointed, like a spike or horn. Titanosaurus soon realized what it had discovered: a trap set by a predator! It turned around and tried to swim away, but a pincer claw shot out from the shadows and clamped down on Titanosaurus's ankle. A pair of yellow eyes appeared below the glowing horn as it began to drag the hybrid monster into the darkness. Titanosaurus struggled to free its ankle, but the monster's grip was too strong. Titanosaurus had only one chance of escape, one that could turn against it in a heartbeat. The fishlike dinosaur turned back toward its attacker and punched it square in the jaw, rattling it and thus freeing Titanosaurus from its grip. Not wasting anytime Titanosaurus fled from the chasm and into the open sea. The demon like crustacean monster rose up out of the chasm to give chase, but a voice called to it_. No Destoroyah_, said the voice_, your target is not that harmless thing. You know where your enemy is. Go to Osaka now, and destroy it. Turn the city into a complete wasteland while you're at it_. Remembering the thing that had trapped it in the icy tomb on Monster Island, Destoroyah unleashed a mighty roar and swam off, to Osaka.

G-Force Osaka Base 1:45 PM

Kasumi was resting in the lobby on a bench while Daniel sat close beside her. "Feeling any better?" Daniel asked. Kasumi nodded and replied, "A little, thank you. How are the repairs to Kiryu coming?" The super-robot Mechagodzilla 3 had to travel to the G-Force base in Osaka being that it was the closest one capable of housing and repairing it. "Damage from the fight with Godzilla was more extensive than we thought; we've only been able to repair just a little over 70%. If we were to send Kiryu out into battle now, our chances of even surviving the battle are slim, at best," Daniel sighed, "but I still believe we can get it repaired before we face another monster attack." "I wish I could have done more," muttered Kasumi, "maybe I could have convinced Godzilla to fight with us if I tried..." "You have done more than you realize," cried two tiny voices simultaneously. Daniel and Kasumi looked around the lobby until the Shobijin appeared from behind a table leg. "What are you still doing here?" asked Daniel. "We have returned to warn Omori-chan of the Ancient." "Ancient? You mean we have to face more than just the Vortaak and their monster army?" asked Kasumi. The Shobijin nodded, continuing, "The Ancient came here with many of its kind thousands of years ago to take control of the Earth, but Mothra was able to defeat them. Now Mothra senses its return with the Vortaak, but she is still injured from her battle between King Ghidorah and Godzilla." "I still don't see how Kasumi and Godzilla are involved in this," said Daniel, "Just what have they done to anger this Ancient thing?" "They didn't anger the Ancient, but together they are powerful enough to defeat it," replied the Shobijin, "Kasumi, you have already started healing Godzilla's shattered soul. Mothra knows this, and she knows that you will not give up on him. Just don't give up on yourself; your gifts are greater than you realize." Kasumi was about to speak, when suddenly an explosion shook the complex. Professor Wormwood's voice was heard through the PA system. "Attention all G-Force staff: Destoroyah has appeared from Osaka Bay. It is currently heading toward the city. Team Kiryu ready to deploy." Kasumi looked at Daniel and said, "I think we'd better join them." Daniel looked back at her, then when he saw renewed determination in her eyes, relented. "Then we'll get the Super-X3 ready," he said while helping Kasumi up on her feet.

Osaka

Destoroyah plodded its way through the factory grounds as it walked out of the bay. There was no need for it to hurry; its enemy will come soon enough. A barrage of missiles struck the demon like monster from above; Destoroyah looked up to see Mechagodzilla 3 descending to the ground. Its eyes narrowed, dimly recognizing the robot from their last battle. Inside Mechagodzilla 3, Shogo recalled his last battle with 'Serizawa's Nightmare', and was assessing the situation. "If the Vortaak know our current fighting capabilities well enough, they might risk keeping Destoroyah grounded to preserve its supply of micro-oxygen," Shogo said to his co-pilots. "Huh? What'dya mean?" asked Randy. "Idiot!!! Destoroyah can fly, but it uses up so much micro-oxygen doing so that it limits its offensive and defensive capabilities to basic tooth and claw attacks," retorted Lisa Maxwell. "Oh, right." Shogo shook his head and returned his attention to the battle. "Fire MASER!!!"

Mechagodzilla 3 fired its mouth-mounted maser cannon at the winged crustacean, then followed up its attack with another barrage of missiles when Destoroyah fired a strange purple ball from its mouth. "What's that?" asked Peter Carson as the Super-X3 flew over the battlefield. As the ball closed the gap between Destoroyah and MG3 it exploded, knocking the super robot down. Sparks flew from all over its body as Kiryu crashed to the ground. Destoroyah capitalized this moment and lashed out with its micro-oxygen spray from it mouth. The spray began melting portions of Kiryu as it connected. Destoroyah grinned sadistically, and lashed out with its pincer-claw tail. The pincer tail clamped down on the giant mech's neck, and Destoroyah threw G-Force's super weapon into some smokestacks and across the facility. Kiryu tried to get back up after it crashed, but Destoroyah slammed its giant foot down on the robot's head and cockpit. "We can't take much more of this!" cried Randy. "The control responses are too slow! Every time we try to do something, Destoroyah is two steps ahead of us!" added Lisa. _Is this it for us_? thought Shogo.

Osaka Bay

He said to her that he wouldn't involve himself in their battle, that he would leave them to fend for themselves; however he didn't expect their next opponent to be that THING! The creature that was spawned from the weapon that almost killed him, and the creature he's battled since that day. As he rose out of the sea, he saw the battle taking place between the mechanical titan and the evil mutant. His eyes burned intensely. That monster was why he traveled north from Monster Island. That abomination was more than enough of a reason to interfere once more. That was his old enemy, and he had come to settle their old score once and for all.

Osaka

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," said Stephanie Templeton, Shogo's gonna die if we don't back him up!" "We don't have the firepower to take on that thing, Captain," replied Benjamin. Kasumi placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Please. We have to do something to get Destoroyah away from them long enough for them to use the Absolute Zero Cannon_." That's not all_, Kasumi thought_, Shogo and Stephanie were in love with each other before. I feel that she may still have feelings for him, and I know what she's going through right now_. Sighing, Benjamin activated the weapons console for Templeton to operate. "Moving in." With a swift turn of the controls, Super-X3 moved in to intercept Destoroyah's next attack, firing its Ultra Low Temperature cannons at the horned demon. Destoroyah howled in pain as the cold blasts struck its face. Angrily it fired its micro-oxygen spray at the VTOL, clipping one of its wings and knocking it out of control. It crashed behind the winged giant, within reach of its tail pincer. "NO!!!" Shogo cried as he saw the Super-X3 crash, "Kasumi!, Stephanie!!" Destoroyah grinned as its tail claw closed the distance between it and the flying ship...when a scaly foot slammed the pincer tail and pinned it to the ground. "GODZILLA!!!" Everyone cried in unison. Godzilla reached down with his clawed hands, pulled on Destoroyah's tail, and swung him away from both Kiryu and the Super X-3 and into a warehouse. Destoroyah picked itself up from the rubble and glared right at the nuclear saurian glaring right back at it, a bloodthirsty rage boiling inside the both of them like a volcano about to erupt.

"Is Godzilla actually helping us?" asked Rick. "No, not entirely," replied Kasumi, "Godzilla and Destoroyah have been fighting each other in the Pacific Ocean for almost five decades; they have an intense rivalry and hatred for each other. That is why Godzilla is here." Godzilla glanced back at the fallen ship briefly. "But maybe he will understand our common goal." Godzilla turned back to his old nemesis, and charged at it. Destoroyah roared back and as Godzilla charged, its horn glowing brightly. The winged monstrosity swung its head down, and a beam slashed Godzilla across his chest, blood gushing out for a moment before he collided with Destoroyah. As Godzilla's wound slowly healed the two titans grappled with each other, neither one willing to give in, their hatred fueling their determination to win. For a moment it began to look like Godzilla would win as he pushed the demon back, but Destoroyah used its tail pincer to sweep Godzilla off his feet and again to throw him into Osaka Castle. Destoroyah plodded toward Godzilla, but was hit by another barrage of Kiryu's missiles, followed up by Godzilla's atomic breath, until the winged demon was forced to fall on one knee. Godzilla turned to his mechanical double, and his double looked back at him, the crew inside wondering if they can trust each other.

"What now?" said Randy, "Fight both monsters, or just the one that's uglier?" Godzilla slowly bowed his head to Mechagodzilla 3. "There's your answer, kid," replied Shogo as he had the robot bow its head back. Both monster and mecha charged at the demonic crustacean, slamming into it as it tried to rise and pushed it back, knocking it over an old warehouse. Godzilla fired his atomic breath while Kiryu unleashed it maser cannon, both blasts slamming into the winged demon and sending Destoroyah crashing into several more buildings, the mutated crustacean disappearing in a cloud of debris. After a long pause, Godzilla and Mechagodzilla 3 roared in triumph: together they overpowered one of the most dangerous monsters on Earth, and perhaps the Vortaak's most powerful one.

Super-X3 cockpit

"YEHAW!!! Take that, Vortaak!!!" cried Randy over the intercom, "Let's put that crab on ice and call it a day!" "Sounds like a plan," replied Benjamin. "Aren't we forgetting Godzilla?" Wormwood stated, "No one thinks we can just relax now because he helped us against some old grudge of his. He's a menace and just as great a threat as the others." Daniel turned and spouted to him, "I will make the calls here, Joseph," Daniel said to his colleague before responding to Shogo, "Finish Destroyer."

"Roger that," replied Shogo. Suddenly Destoroyah rose up from the rubble, its mouth glowing brightly. "NO, its going to fire the Oxygen Destroyer," said Daniel, "Quick Shogo, FIRE THE ZERO CANNON!!!" Mechagodzilla 3 readied its most powerful weapon, but its crew knew that Destoroyah would vaporize them before they could use their weapon. Godzilla fired another burst of atomic energy at Destoroyah, hitting it in the face before it could fire the Oxygen Destroyer. Unable to contain the destructive power in its maw any longer, and because of Godzilla's interference, Destoroyah fired its Oxygen Destroyer into the sky. Not wasting any time, Randy fired the Absolute Zero Cannon at Destoroyah, turning the once terrifying crustacean mutation into a frozen statue. However, the danger was far from over; the Oxygen Destroyer that it fired would come back down, and turn Osaka into a lifeless wasteland. Godzilla watched the purple fireball in the sky as it started to fall back down.

"Is there any way to stop that from killing us?" asked Peter Carson as his cameraman continued filming. "There's one way," said Shogo over the intercom, "we slam Kiryu into that Oxygen Destroyer dead-center." "No, Sho," begged Stephanie, "That'll kill you and your crew! There has to be another way!" Tears threatened to pour from the captains eyes as she spoke. Shogo sighed. "I wish there was, Steph. I wish there was." Kasumi looked away from the small view screen and out the window, then her expression changed from mourning to shock. "Godzilla!" said Kasumi as she watched what was transpiring outside. Godzilla stomped the ground, bracing himself right in the Oxygen Destroyer's path, the energy burst falling like a comet at him, and unleashed one of his most powerful atomic blasts ever recorded into the sky, slamming the purple fireball head-on.

"Godzilla..." whispered Kasumi, "you remember the horrible event that took your family and your own life from you...and you don't want that to happen again." Godzilla's legs began to buckle under the strain between his atomic stream and Destoroyah's ultimate attack. "That's why you will go as far as to sacrifice your own life to prevent the same thing from happening again, even to those you consider to be enemies. Thank you." A single tear escaped from Kasumi's eyelid as she watched the events unfold. Godzilla gave one final push with his atomic fire, and the Oxygen Destroyer ultimately shattered by the sheer force of the blast, the remnants scattering into harmless inert shards that snowed over the city. Godzilla let out a groan as he lowered his head. Inside both the Super-X III and Mechagodzilla 3, everyone cheered, hugged, and cried together as Godzilla let loose a victorious roar to the heavens. Just then Kasumi felt him touch her mind_. "If these invaders would go so far to take my home and world from me by unleashing that monstrosity, then they are my enemies, also_," he said to her_, "I will help you against the Vortaak_." Kasumi smiled. The human race may yet have a fighting chance.

Unfortunately the celebration was short lived. The sky darkened, and the clouds parted to reveal the Vortaak Mothership coming down from the stratosphere. "You monsters have proven to be worthy adversaries," stated the Vortaak commander over the intercoms of both G-Force weapons, "but it is of no consequence. Now you will have to face our full might. Engage teleportation beam!" "Teleport!? What-" Daniel's words were cut off as the Super X3 and its crew, Mechagodzilla 3 and its crew, and Godzilla were swallowed up in bright flashes of light...


	12. Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

Author's Notes: This is yet another plot driven chapter. This one, howver, sets up a big tag team battle that takes up the next two chapters. So sit back, and enjoy. Monsters...Figh-wait, I forgot. **** it!

**CHAPTER 11****- Calm Before the Storm**

Vortaak Mothership (Hangar) 2:15 PM

The crew of the Super X3 couldn't believe where they were at first: they were inside a spaceship, and a giant one at that. It was large enough to house a whole city in it uppermost floors. "We're alive!!!" exclaimed Rick. "Yeah, but for how long?" stated Pete, "Don't forget that these guys are trying to take over our planet. Anyone remember that show, _The Twilight Zone_?" Rick gulped. "I don't see that hap-" began Joseph Wormwood before blue flashes of light surrounded the crew. The flashes soon dissipated and were replaced by silver-skinned humanoids clad in black and purple uniforms. They wore cone-like helmets with red goggles over their eyes, and they were carrying strange rifles. "Looks like these guys are REALLY into the retro look," said Peter Carson. "Silence, human," said one of the Vortaak as he pointed his rifle at them, "You will come with us." The crew looked at each other. "We don't have a choice," Daniel said as he raised his arms over his head in surrender; the rest of the Super X3 crew did the same, and were led out of the ship and into a large complex: the command center of the Vortaak Mothership.

Vortaak Mothership (Amphitheater)

"Everyone okay?" asked Shogo as he regained consciousness. Lisa Maxwell was the first to recover. "Uh...I'm alright. Checking systems." Randy soon recovered as well. "Wha--where are we?" "My guess is we're on the Vortaak Mothership," said Shogo, "and so is Godzilla." The three robot pilots watched the main view screen as Godzilla lumbered around their new surroundings. Godzilla noticed a strange green barrier between the column-like structures surrounding them. The saurian touched the barrier, and was shocked upon contact. Godzilla stepped back, grunting as he shook his hand in pain. "I guess they don't want us leaving here anytime soon," said Lisa, "but why would they keep us here?"

Vortaak Mothership (bridge)

The Vortaak Commander watched with silent pleasure as Godzilla slammed against the barrier again and again, X standing next to his commander's chair. "This creature certainly is stubborn," said the commander, "much like these humans." Right when the commander said this the guards that were teleported to the Super X3 walked in, the G-Force officials and the GNN news duo between them. "Ah, our guests have arrived," said X, "It's been awhile." "You're that alien that infiltrated Monster Island," said Kasumi. "And it's so good to see you're still alive and well," replied X as he walked up to her and patted her left cheek. "Keep your hands off her," Daniel said as he struggled to reach X, only to be held back by two Vortaak guards. "Relax, Dr. Sheperd. You won't be doing her any good if you get yourself killed." "The millennian is right, human," the Vortaak Commander stated, "You are our prisoners, now. Submission to us will preserve your lives, whereas resistance-" "Will get us killed, yeah yeah," blurted Peter Carson, "You guys are like something out of a bad sci-fi movie. At least come up with something original!" X raised an eyebrow while the Vortaak Commander remained unfazed by the remark. "You primitives! Still you arrogantly defy your superiors, even when your species has no chance of defeating us." "Considering we've defeated several of your monsters and even freed the most powerful one from your control, I don't see how you have much room to talk," retorted Daniel, "While we're at it, why do you want our planet? Furthermore, why are using the monsters to destroy our cities?" The commander sat back in his chair, then looked up at the ceiling and said, "We are destroying your cities to cripple you; some of your artifacts, buildings, and landmarks will be rebuilt for our intents and purposes, but most will be destroyed out of necessity. As for why we are here...your world and technology was very much like our homeworld was long ago." "Like your world?" asked Prof. Wormwood. The Vortaak Commander nodded and continued, "Long ago, we had found a way to combine our organic bodies with machines, allowing us to accomplish far more through mere thought than we had ever managed through manual operations. It wasn't long before our scientists began looking for ways to transfer our minds into stronger, mechanical ones. Bodies that would not age, grow tired, get sick, or wear down as easily as our old bodies had. These bodies are similar to the ones you see us using now." "Fascinating," whispered Prof. Wormwood, "I also believed the next step in our evolution would be something like this." The Commander continued, "However, to accomplish this required increased usage of our natural resources, which were already being taxed to their limits. We tried to replenish our resources as quickly as we could, but our world had begun to tear itself apart. Volcanic eruptions, worldwide earthquakes, hurricanes flooding our coastal cities, and global climactic changes accelerated out of control. Eventually there was nothing we could do but to seek out a new world similar to ours with which we could use to restore what remained of ours. Many worlds were found, but most of them were on the brink of destruction; only your world proved salvageable enough for us to use for our purpose." "May I ask what that purpose is, exactly?" asked Kasumi, though she feared she already knew the answer. The Vortaak looked at them, an ominous look on his face, and answered, "We are here to colonize Earth and harvest its resources for our survival." "No, you can't!" cried Kasumi, "even if you are more advanced than we are, you have no right to take our world from us." "Kasumi, it's natural selection," stated Joseph, "the species best able to adapt to changes in its habitat survive and grow stronger, while the less capable species die out. That's all these being are trying to do; there's nothing evil or malicious in their intentions, though they are a bit proud. They just want to survive." "What are you saying!?" exclaimed Daniel, "Are you actually_ siding_ with them!?!?" "He would be wise to do so," the Vortaak commander remarked, "those who obey the will of the Vortaak will receive the privilege of being an honorary citizen of our empire." "How gracious," said Peter Carson sarcastically.

Vortaak Mothership (Amphitheater) Several hours later

After a final burst of atomic fire, Godzilla finally relented his attack on the Vortaak's force field. "Even the Big G can't break out of this place," muttered Randy. "Speaking of which, do you notice anything about this place?" asked Lisa. "Yeah," replied Shogo, "It looks like a coliseum or an amphitheater." "You mean like the one in that gladiator movie?" "Yep, and guess who the gladiators are." "Us, more than likely," answered Lisa. Suddenly two bright flashes of light appeared behind Godzilla and Mechagodzilla 3; when the light faded, two titans stood before them. Shogo gasped. "No! It can't be!!"

Vortaak Mothership (Bridge)

"Is that what I think it is!?" asked a shocked Captain Templeton. "Mechagodzilla 2, and some cyborg version of King Ghidorah. Looks like the Vortaak have been busy with their tinker toys," stated Daniel, "And it looks like Godzilla and Kiryu are being pitted against them." "Begin transmission," said the Vortaak Commander to his communications officer. The drone quickly overrode any satellite transmissions on Earth and re-routed them to the motherships frequencies, so that anyone on Earth with a tv, computer, cellphone, and videogame system was now watching the Vortaak Commander make another declaration. "Attention, people of Earth," he began, "your forces have proven themselves worthy against our monster army, but now you will witness the destruction of your ultimate weapon and your most powerful monster when they face our champions in battle!" The commander the pressed a switch that changed the image on the screen to the amphitheater where Godzilla and Mechagodzilla 3 stood ready to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla 2. "Once our champions have defeated your monsters, they will be unleashed upon the Earth, and will destroy all in their path!!!" In the coliseum, Mechagodzilla 2 and Mecha-King Ghidorah roared their challenge to the world.


	13. Chapter 12: Dark Motives Revealed

Author's Notes: In case you're wondering, I'm basically finished with this story, so I'm going to post the remaining chapters here shortly. And in case anyone's wondering why this chapter is called Dark Motives Revealed whe the last chapter had the Vortaak commander explain the reasos behind their invasion...well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. Now, enjoy the two part tag team finale between the Vortaak and Earth. Monsters...**FIGHT!!!**

**CHAPTER 12 ****- Dark Motives Revealed**

Vortaak Mothership Bridge 8:00 PM

The Vortaak commander turned his attention back to the prisoners after finishing his speech. "Now G-Force," he said, "watch as your last line of defense is crushed by our great war machines!" "You mean your stolen weapon and the mutilated dreadnaught?" said X as he appeared from behind the commander's chair, "You do realize that you've wasted valuable resources to turn King Ghidorah into a cyborg, when all that was needed was to teleport the dragon close enough to the su-" "Are you QUESTIONING me???" inquired the Vortaak commander. The G-Force team watched as the two aliens stared at each other before X finally relented. "I apologize, commander. It is not my place to question the will of the Vortaak." The commander sneered at his subordinate, then said, "Just get out of my sight." X bowed to the commander and joined the G-Force team as the Vortaak turned their attention to the main view screen, which was currently showing the monsters in the coliseum, ready to fight.

Vortaak Coliseum

Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah squared off as Team Kiryu prepared to confront their old comrade, Mechagodzilla 2. "Man, this sucks," Randy whined, "I mean, we gotta fight one of our own here." "That machine is just that: a MACHINE!" retorted Lisa, "it was once our weapon; now it's their weapon, and we have to destroy it." "Well said, lieutenant," replied Shogo, "Power-up, and take'em down!!!" With that, Kiryu (Mechagodzilla 3) let loose its electronic roar and charged at Mechagodzilla 2. Godzilla turned his attention back to the three-headed dragon that he fought before and did likewise. Mecha-King Ghidorah stared at Godzilla as he charged, then fired a set of taser missiles at the Monster King. The missiles struck Godzilla in the chest and set thirty million volts of electricity coursing through his body. As Godzilla roared in agony, Mecha-King Ghidorah unleashed its gravity bolts and triple energy beams upon Godzilla. Kiryu stopped in midstep to see what was happening to Godzilla, a mistake Mechagodzilla 2 capitalized on by firing its eye beams at its supposed successor. As Kiryu reeled back from the attack, Mechagodzilla 2 lunged at the bio-robot and grabbed its right arm; with little effort, Mechagodzilla 2 twisted and ripped Kiryu's arm clean off, then proceeded to beat Kiryu with its own arm.

Vortaak Bridge

"We have to do something, or Shogo's team and Godzilla will die," whispered Kasumi. "I concur, my fellow captives," replied X, to the surprise of the rest of the G-Force team. "Just what do you mean by that, whatever your name is," retorted Peter Carson. "Allow me to explain: I was exploring your galaxy a long time ago when I encountered the Vortaak. They quickly captured me and used my unique abilities to infiltrate your society and gather all the information they needed to prepare their invasion force. In short, I was forced to spy on you for many years." It was Daniel who spoke next. "Just what do you mean by 'unique abilities'?" X held out his hand, and everyone watched as it changed from a gloved human hand into several two-fingered tentacle-like appendages. Stephanie Templeton gasped as X morphed his hand back to its previous form. "(I also have telepathic powers)", he added to each and every one of the G-Force crew, "I assure you, my interests in your galaxy are not the same as those of the Vortaak. I think if we work together, we can defeat them." Daniel pondered this over, then turned to his team. "Well guys, any thoughts?" he asked. "I don't know about this," muttered Pete, "There's something about this guy..." "I agree with Mr. Carson," answered Kasumi, "He's hiding something. I KNOW he is." "I'm with everyone else here," added Joseph Wormwood, "but do we really have any other choice? I mean, those guards took our only weapons from us and I don't see a whole lot of options available to us, do you? Besides, I'd rather have Mechagodzilla 2 destroyed than see it used to conquer Earth." The crew silently agreed: they needed X's help to stop the Vortaak and free themselves. "Just one thing first," Daniel said to their alien comrade," how do you plan to help us?" "With Kasumi's help, of course," was X's reply, "Like me, she has psychic abilities. However, the key difference between her and I is that my abilities are being hampered by a device implanted into my brain. The Vortaak were aware that my species has psychic powers and took precautions to control me, but they don't know that she has similar abilities, which gives us the advantage. If she were to combine her powers with mine, we could easily incapacitate every Vortaak in this room!" Kasumi was hesitant, but nodded in compliance. "We have to stop this invasion," said Kasumi as she walked up to X, "but that doesn't change my distrust of you." X shrugged as he held out his hands, which Kasumi held in hers. "Now, concentrate on the Vortaak minds around you," he said, "I'll deal with the security systems." Kasumi nodded, then closed her eyes and began reaching into the Vortaak minds. At first it seemed like the Vortaak minds shared a collective link with each other while still maintaining an individual consciousness; however, Kasumi soon discovered that each and every Vortaak was being controlled much in the same way as the monsters were_. "What's going on_?" thought Kasumi. Suddenly the guards spun their rifles at the G-Force crew. Kasumi turned away from X to stop them, but some force held her back. _"This force...I felt it before when inside Godzilla's mind, and Megalon's. It can't be_..." X grinned slyly, but his grin faded when he sensed another presence nearby. The Shobijin, appearing from behind the command chair, stopped the guards from firing at the humans, then used their own powers to force the guards to aim their rifles at each other. "Wh-what are you fools doing???" cried the commander. The guards fired at each other while the G-Force crew ducked under their fire. The commander gaped in shock as his men fell one by one, then some force knocked him unconscious and he slumped over in his chair.

After the Vortaak were all either shot or otherwise incapacitated, the G-Force crew gathered themselves together and around the Shobijin. "Thanks again for your help, "said Daniel, "I'm not sure we could have survived if you hadn't-" Before Daniel Sheperd could finish, the Shobijin collapsed, unconscious. "Musta been your breath," said Peter. "No. They were bombarded by a mental assault," said Kasumi. Everyone else turned to Kasumi. "What do you mean?" asked Rick. "There's only one other being here with psychic abilities that could have incapacitated them, and that would be our new 'friend'," said Kasumi as she turned and pointed at X. X grinned slyly and used a psychic push to knock the rest of the G-Force crew against the wall, knocking them unconscious as he approached Kasumi. "What gave me away?" X asked. "I remember your presence when I freed Godzilla from that alien influence, when I freed him from YOU!" replied Kasumi as she backed away, "You've been manipulating this whole invasion from the start!" X laughed sinisterly and said, "Well, let's just say that my kind, like yours, can adapt to certain situations better than other species. I let them think they had control of me until I had worked my way deep enough into their inner circles to influence Vorticia into starting this invasion of Earth." Kasumi bumped into a console as X continued advancing toward her. "So why did you need to deceive us like that?" "I can't control an entire civilization, so I had to put on a convincing show for both sides," replied X as he shrugged his shoulders, "especially to get what I need from you." "From me???" "You have no idea, do you?" X chuckled, "You are completely unaware of the sheer psionic powers you possess?!?!? You are, in essence, the most powerful human on Earth; however, you don't know how to tap into that power properly, so I shall....relieve you from this burden." "More like steal it from me," spat Kasumi, "I won't let you-" X's tentacled appendages shot out from his coat and hands and grabbed Kasumi by the throat, lifting her off the floor. "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!!" X's fingers sunk into Kasumi's body as he tried to siphon her powers from her body, and all Kasumi could do was beg him to stop.....

Vortaak Coliseum

Mechagodzilla 2 grew tired of pummeling Kiryu, so it picked up the bio-robot and threw him through the walls, knocking out the barrier confining the combatants. Godzilla took advantage of this and charged Mecha-King Ghidorah, ignoring the barrage the cyborg dragon was dealing him. He slammed into the three-headed dreadnaught and threw Mecha-King Ghidorah into one of the alien skyscrapers, wrenching the tasers from his body in the process. As Godzilla advanced on the cyborg, Mechagodzilla 2 unleashed a barrage of missiles upon Godzilla. As the missiles exploded against Godzilla's back and side, the King of the Monsters' spines began to glow. Godzilla turned and unleashed his atomic ray at Mechagodzilla 2, but the blast had no effect to Godzilla's surprise. Mechagodzilla 2 roared and opened its belly region, exposing its plasma grenade at Godzilla. The super weapon fired a fiery red-orange ray from its belly that struck Godzilla dead-on to his chest, sending the Monster King flying across the field and into a row of buildings. Mechagodzilla 2 fired one more barrage of missiles and laser eye beams upon Mechagodzilla 3 before returning its attention to Godzilla. As Godzilla struggled to rise, the two mechanical titans surrounded him ready to deal the final blow. Godzilla's eyes narrowed; this would not be the end for HIM......


	14. Chapter 13: Power Within

Author's Notes: Not much to say here, except that I'd have Linkin Park's "Numb" playing during this point in the fight. Enjoy the second half of the tag team monster bout. Monsters...FIGHT!!!

**CHAPTER 13****- Power Within**

Vortaak Mothership city

Mechagodzilla 2 and Mecha-King Ghidorah surrounded the weakened Godzilla as he struggled to pick himself up. As the twin mechs converged on their prey Godzilla lashed out with his tail, knocking them into a set of pyramids. Godzilla roared and charged at the stolen Mechagodzilla, but Mecha-King Ghidorah's thrusters pushed the three-headed monster back onto its feet in time to deliver a devastating triple uppercut with its three heads and sent Godzilla through a tower and back down again. The Monster King groaned in pain as Mechagodzilla 2 rose back up and fired it plasma grenade at Godzilla...

Vortaak Mothership (bridge)

"While I find their obsession with technology slightly disturbing," said X as he tried siphoning Kasumi's powers from her, "there's no denying just how much they've accomplished when comparing them to the likes of the Nebulans, Simeons, or Xilians. Hmmm, did I leave anyone out? Maybe the Mysterians?" Kasumi winced in pain as X's tentacled appendages pierced her flesh and cried, "St-stop this, please! What do you hope to-ghah- gain from this???" "Why, just the part of ultimate power I can get from you. I can't believe out of all the psychics that Miki had at her institute, you were the one that she was trying to hide." Kasumi cried as X's tentacles pierced her head; she had to do something to free herself from his clutches, but her strength was fading. He was a far more experienced psychic than her without question, but she had to think of something. ("Help, please...")

Los Angeles

Back on Earth, the giant insect like deity Mothra burst forth from beneath the rubble of a skyscraper destroyed following Godzilla's battle with King Ghidorah. As she rose from the ruins, Mothra scanned her surroundings. _King Ghidorah's severed head is missing_, Mothra thought, _no doubt taken by the dark ancient one_. Mothra was still weak from her last battle, but there was still much to do, and not enough time to stop to rest. Quickly she took to the air and set a course to Monster Island.

Vortaak Mothership city

Godzilla was thrown back into the coliseum by another plasma grenade from Mechagodzilla 2, quickly followed up by another set of taser missiles from Mecha-King Ghidorah. Godzilla could barely stand now, his vision fading. Slowly the Monster King's eyes began to close....("Help me..."). Godzilla's eyes snapped open. The human. Kasumi. Her life was threatened, and there was a familiar dark presence. Godzilla burned with rage now, for the same force that threatens Kasumi's life was the same as the one that tried to control him. Without hesitation, Godzilla turned toward the command center and unleashed his atomic ray upon the structure before turning his attention back to the mechanical titans before him.

Vortaak Mothership bridge

The force of Godzilla's attack rocked the building so hard both X and Kasumi were thrown against the wall. Kasumi was knocked unconscious from the impact, while X recovered shortly. "That mindless leviathan!" X muttered as he walked over to Kasumi's unconscious body, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to help you." Unbeknownst to X, Daniel was regaining consciousness. "Uhhhh....what happened?" Daniel recovered in time to see X reaching for Kasumi once more. Without thinking, Daniel grabbed a fallen guard's rifle and aimed it at the millennian. "Let her go, NOW!" X paused, then grinned devilishly and said, "Why Dr. Sheperd, I never thought you had such bravado...or STUPIDITY!!!" X lashed out with his mind and crushed the rifle in Daniel's hands, then grabbed him with one of his tentacles and hoisted him in the air. "I am far more evolved than you are," X said smugly, "I could end your life with a mere thought. Just what made you think you could do anything to me?" Daniel struggled in X's grip; he knew that this alien was more than likely going to kill him, so he took one last look at Kasumi. _I'm sorry Kasumi,_ he thought, _I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt. How much you've meant to me since I met you. I l-. _"Hahahahahaha! You really feel that way about her?" inquired X, "This is almost as bad as when I had to deal with Miki, Shinjo, and their son years ago. I think I'll just skip ahead to the part where I kill you and all your friends." X reached out with his mind and began squeezing Daniel's heart; he coughed up blood as X increased the pressure. Just then Godzilla unleashed a defying roar, and Kasumi's eyes snapped open.

Kiryu's cockpit

"Why won't this BLASTED thing WORK!?!?!?!?" screamed Shogo as he pounded the console in frustration. "I'm sorry, sir," answered Lisa, "but we've taken too much damage, and I can't figure out why the backup system's locked out." "This SUCKS," added Randy, "Godzilla can't do all the fighting for us." "There has to be something to-" Shogo's thoughts were interrupted by Godzilla's roar, and then the console came on. "Hey, we got power back!" "Yeah," added Lisa, "Now let's get this show back-" Suddenly Kiryu rose up on its own and unleashed a mighty roar, a roar belonging to another beast. "Is it just me, or did Kiryu just talk like Godzilla?"

Vortaak Mothership bridge

Kasumi witnessed X torturing Daniel. Suddenly she felt a power within her take over, and she lashed out at X. She forced him to free Daniel and lifted the manipulating alien up off the ground. "Ugh. I never expected you to tap into that power so quickly or efficiently," said X, "I must say, I am-" "YOU will no longer hurt any more innocent lives to fulfill your twisted schemes," stated Kasumi as she slammed the alien into the wall with telekinesis, "I'm going to end this once and for all, X!" With that, Kasumi threw X into the Vortaak commander and sent them both crashing through the wall down to the streets below. After taking a few moments to calm down she rushed over to Daniel's side and helped him to his feet. "What was...where did that come from?" Daniel asked, "I know you've shown great psychic power, but..." Kasumi looked away from him for a moment, to observe Kiryu and Godzilla slowly turning the tide of the battle, then turned back to Daniel. "I...think I've always had that kind of power. I just haven't had a reason to use it until...until I saw X trying to kill you." "Kasumi..."

Vortaak Mothership city

Kiryu grabbed its severed arm and stabbed Mechagodzilla 2's right eye, then thrust its claws through the plasma grenade port of Mechagodzilla 2 and lifted the super robot up off the ground. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired its grappler tasers at Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters caught the cables and pulled the cyborg dragon toward him with a mighty tug. Mecha-King Ghidorah was quickly thrown toward the two Mechagodzillas with a powerful swing from Godzilla. The wild Kiryu saw what Godzilla was doing and threw Mechagodzilla 2 at the cyborg dragon, causing the two mechanical monstrosities to collide into each other and explode.

Vortaak Mothership bridge

The rest of the crew soon recovered and gathered what weapons they could. "We need to find a way off this ship and back home before the rest of the Vortaak figure out what happened here," said Stephanie Templeton. Kasumi walked toward the hole in the wall she created when she threw X out. "It's worse than that," she said, "X is coming back." "But you THREW him down to the sidewalk below!" stammered Peter Carson, "How could he still be alive???" Kasumi turned to Daniel. "You need to get the crew out of here and back to the Super X3 as soon as possible. I'll stay here to finish this." "Kasumi I can't leave you here alone at the mercy of that menace!" argued Daniel, "I can't lose you-" Kasumi silenced him by pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. ("You won't lose me, my love; and I won't be alone...") Their lips parted at the sound of Godzilla's roar; the Monster King was making his way to the command center. After a moment, Daniel nodded to her, finally relenting. "Let's go, people," said Daniel to the crew. Stephanie grabbed the still unconscious Shobijin before joining the rest of the crew. After everyone left, Kasumi turned her attention to Godzilla. (Our common foe is here, Godzilla.") ("I KNOW. I can sense it coming for you.") Kasumi turned around in time to see X burst through the wall. "I underestimated your capabilities before," said X as he brushed dust and debris off his jacket, "I WON'T make that mistake again." "You won't win against the two of us," Kasumi said firmly. "Two of us? What do you mean?" At that Godzilla's claws tore the ceiling clean off, revealing Kasumi and X to the Monster King. X grinned. "Ah. Now all the pieces are in place." Kasumi turned to the alien in surprise and said, "Pieces?? What do you mean?" "I'll show you," X replied, "but first a change of scenery would be nice." With that he revealed a device around his wrist and keyed in a few sequences and, before anyone could react, Godzilla, Kasumi, and X all disappeared in a bright flash of light....

Kasumi opened her eyes to a familiar setting. A setting she hasn't seen since she joined G-Force. "This is...TOKYO!"

Author's notes (again): I hope no one thought that this was the final chapter. We still have one more showdown before the story is truly over. And THIS battle will involve up to five kaiju. I won't say who, but I'll credit you if you can guess them right in the next chapter when I post it. In the meantime, I'm going to go to bed because I have a very busy day tomorrow. Also I'm going to be trying that new Dragon Age game, and if it's any good it could be awhile before I get back to this (hopefully not as bad as when I played Halo 3. Three days straight doing allnighters does NOT mix well with holding a job of ANY kind.). I doubt it, considering how far I've gotten; just giving a head's up.


	15. Chapter 14: X's Ambitions

Author's Notes: Well, here it is. the beginning of the end. Or is it the end of the beginning? Maybe the beginning of the end of the beginning? Oh, whatever. Just enjoy the evil villian monologue and final fight. Monsters...FIGHT!

**CHAPTER 14****- X's Ambitions**

_Tokyo, Japan 10:13 PM_

Kasumi was almost in disbelief; she was in Tokyo, specifically near her hometown. However, she knew this move was somehow part of X's twisted sense of drama. "Do you like my little gift?" the trench coat-wearing alien asked, "This is the city where Godzilla made his presence and power known to the world, the place where you in all your glory were born, and now it will soon be the place of my rebirth!" X hovered in the sky right in front of her, his arms behind him as he smirked at her. "Rebirth?" X nodded. "Yes, my dear. A thousand years ago I led the survivors of my kind to this world after our world was destroyed by an uncontrollable beast. Like the Vortaak and the European explorers to the Americas that came millennia after us, we sought a new world for us to colonize. However, Mothra interfered when she became aware of our presence here-" "She 'interfered' when she learned that the changes you intended to make so that your species could survive on our world in your natural forms would kill of hundreds of life forms natural to this world, including humans!" Kasumi responded sharply, "You were willing to commit global GENOCIDE!!!" "That is what most sentient beings call 'survival of the fittest'," X replied bluntly, "I and my kind were trying to survive, and Mothra nearly destroyed us for it. I was trying to survive, so when I was left with no other option…I absorbed my comrades into my being. You see my species can absorb the DNA of other life forms as a desperate means of survival, including ourselves; and soon afterward I was forced to abandon Earth until I met the Vortaak. Since then I've manipulated them through subliminal messages I implanted in their minds." "All for your own selfish gain," Kasumi remarked, "You've gone so far , even by the standards of your own species, and for what?!?!? Mere survival?" "Much more than that, my dear. I will become the most powerful being in the universe, and I shall recreate my homeworld so that no force shall harm it again!!! Besides," the alien continued, "your kind has torn this world apart to 'advance' yourselves. You tear down forests that sustain the earth and replace them with concrete ones that serve little more than the caves your ancient ancestors crawled out of. You have yet to find cures for terrible diseases, yet you can't seem to stop finding new ways to kill each other. Your entire race is even full of hypocrites and arrogant fools who will do anything for material profit, even! Tell me Kasumi Omori: why should humans live when all they do is bring harm to everything around them? Why should they rule when they create beasts of destruction like HIM!?!?!?" At that Godzilla appeared from behind a tall building and unleashed his atomic fire upon a group of both alien and G-Force maser tanks, destroying them utterly.

Kasumi looked at the rage in Godzilla's eyes. _He hates us, and he has every right to hate us for what we've done to him._ She turned back to face X, but in his place was a massive, tentacled monster rivaling Godzilla's size. Without hesitation the alien latched itself to Godzilla and began siphoning the Monster King's DNA. Godzilla roared with rage as he struggled to remove this pest from his body, but the millennian proved to be more resilient than it appeared. Their struggle seemed to last for a few moments, then suddenly the alien leapt from the saurian as quickly as it latched on to him. "No," gasped Kasumi as she realized what X really wanted from Godzilla, "You want Godzilla's regenerative powers!" "YEEESSSS!!!!" The millennian's body began to change once more, this time into a hulking, hunchbacked brute with a mouth full of needle sharp teeth and huge three-fingered gorilla like hands. ("This…is POWER!")

Godzilla ignored the alien vehicles that continued to attack him and now focused on this new menace, this THING that dared to take his blood and power! His rage boiled within, and the Monster King let loose a challenging roar at the alien monster as he charged at it. ("By the way, Kasumi…") the hulking beast that was once X began, ("I went by a different name… one my people gave me. It is…ORGA!!!") On that, Orga threw one of his massive arms in the air and brought it down on Godzilla. Godzilla slammed into the concrete streets of Tokyo immediately upon impact. Orga followed up his hammerfist by grabbing Godzilla and tossing him several city blocks away. Godzilla struggled to rise, but he was blasted even further away when Orga fired a powerful beam from a hole on its left shoulder. ("HAHAHA!!! Such raw, AWESOME POWER!!! I KNEW Godzilla was powerful, but knowing and actually harnessing this power is truly something else. Now even Mothra can't stop me now!") Orga gloated as he jumped over to Godzilla, to which Godzilla let loose his atomic fire on the alien menace, burning the flesh from its shoulder. Orga howled in pain as the wound began to heal, then back fisted Godzilla and fired another blast from his shoulder cannon in retaliation. Godzilla struggled to rise up again, but he was exhausted and ultimately collapsed back on the ground. ("As it always has been, I ultimately get everything what rightfully belongs to me.") Orga began lumbering over to Godzilla when suddenly a spiked, rolling ball slammed into him from behind; Orga fell as the spiked ball rolled over him and stopped beside Godzilla to uncurl itself into Anguirus. As Orga tried to get up, Rodan and Mothra struck him from behind with their energy attacks and regrouped beside Godzilla and Anguirus. ("What is this!?!?") blurted a confused Orga as he tried to raise himself. "Orga," Kasumi yelled, "You think that because you've copied Godzilla's healing abilities, that makes you stronger? Ha! For a being who has been around for thousands of years and has seen so much of the universe, you remind me more of an ignorant child who wants everyone to think as you do. Look before you; the monsters of Earth have united against you in order to protect their home and world from your evil. So long as you threaten us and our world, there will be those who will stand against you until you are defeated!" Kasumi's words etched into Orga's mind, and filled him with rage as the earth defenders gathered against him. ("We shall see….")

_Vortaak Mothership_

The remaining G-Force team scrambled about the large ship, desperately trying to find the Super-X3 and a way back to Earth from the mothership. Carson peered through a window as they ran down another hallway, and saw a rampaging Kiryu tearing down another structure. Turning to Daniel, he said, "Ya know your big robot Godzilla's been acting more like the real deal since that tag team bout. It even gives off Godzilla's roar." Daniel sighed as they peered down another corridor before replying. "That's because it IS also Godzilla. We used the skeleton of the first Godzilla as a base for Kiryu. And all advanced DNA computers will go back to basic programming when the main system crashes. We had set up fail safes to prevent the monster's personality from emerging, but obviously they weren't sufficient enough." Pete looked at him with a puzzled look. "Didn't you say that the Godzilla you captured was the same one that attacked Tokyo back in 1954? How can the third Mechagodzilla and our Godzilla be one and the same???" Daniel replied with a sheepish look on his face, "Well, we theorized that if any vital organ of Godzilla's survives, even if the rest of the body is destroyed he can regenerate. But enough of this; we need to find some way of rebooting Kiryu's main system or at least help the crew inside reboot it." "I believe we can be of some help," said a voice behind them. The Monster Island team turned to face the source of the voice, and were shocked at the two figures that stood before them…


	16. Chapter 15: The Battle For Earth

Author's Notes: Listen to POD's "BOOM" while listening to this. You won't regret it. Enjoy the final battle between the Earth defenders and Orga. Now, say it with me, people: Monsters...**FIGHT!!!!**

**CHAPTER 15****- The Battle for Earth**

Vortaak Mothership

Before the Monster Island staff and GNN team stood two Vortaak. One was the commander, bruised, bloodied, and missing an arm; however the other was female. Her attire lacked the goggles and she had a cape, her skin seemed more organic than the others. "I am Vorticia, Queen of the Vortaak," she began, "and I believe we share a common enemy in the form of my former subordinate, the entity you know as X." "You mean Mr. 'all your base are belong to us'?" said Benjamin Wells as he pointed one of the rifles they confiscated at the two Vortaak, "just so you know, our psychic is busy kicking his-" "I highly doubt that," said the Vortaak commander weakly, "X, or Orga as he calls himself, teleported her and your saurian friend back to Earth." "Why?" inquired Daniel. The Vortaak commander managed a chuckle as he leaned against the wall. "That's something you'll have to ask him when you get back to Earth," he said as he coughed up silver liquid that one would assume to be his blood. Peter gave a quizzical look as he said, "Why would the guys trying to take over our planet want to help us? You guys really can't hold THAT much of a-" Rick put his chubby hand over his boss's mouth and whispered, "DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS, boss." "We both want to survive, right?" asked Vorticia, "You want to get yourselves and your machines back to your planet, and we want that thing off our ship before the damage grows greater." She didn't mention that since the earth's monsters that they captured were now free from their control had devastated many of their ground forces in the process. Daniel turned to his colleague Joseph and Captain Templeton and whispered, "It seems a little funny, but she may actually want to help us." Joseph gave a slight nod and added, "This is their ship, and we still need to find the Super X-3." "The fact that Kiryu's berserk fit is trashing their ship doesn't hurt us either," said Templeton, "but I imagine all they'll do is teleport us back to Earth with our mech still crazy as ever." Daniel turned back to the Vortaak queen and said, "If you teleport myself and Joseph inside Kiryu and the rest into Super X-3 and then send us back to Earth, we'll deal with your ex-employee." Vorticia gave Daniel a cold expression, then said, "Very well, then. We are agreed."

Tokyo, Japan

Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus surrounded Orga while Mothra hovered above; Kasumi, still on the building she had been teleported to earlier, observed the conflict taking place. Orga slowly backed away from the other monsters, eyeing them closely as they advanced. "What's wrong, Orga?" said Kasumi in a mocking tone, " All your plans, all your schemes, all your MURDERS didn't prepare you for all of that coming back to haunt you?" The hulking brute paused for a moment, it yellow eyes glancing at the now miniscule human that dared to mock him. ("Murders? Whatever do you mean by that?") inquired Orga mockingly as he swiped at the three dinosaur kaiju. Kasumi's eyes narrowed at the grey beast. "How dare you feign ignorance over the people you've killed," she said, "When you were trying to drain my psychic energy from my body, I read your mind. I saw the things you did over the years preparing the invasion of Earth as well as trying to find the power you wanted from Godzilla and me. You KILLED MIKI AND HER FAMILY JUST TO FIND US!!!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she clenched her fists in anger. Orga seemed to smirk as he caught a leaping Anguirus with one hand and threw him into Rodan, then spun around and back fisted Godzilla as the Monster King charged at him. ("Heh. I sensed the power you possessed during on of my earlier infiltration missions, but I didn't know it was you up until after the invasion had already started. I didn't have enough security clearance to access the desired files six years ago. Back then I tried seeking out the one person who would know who had incredible untapped potential among the psychics at G-Force: Miki Saegusa.") Mothra dove at Orga, but he jumped to the side and blasted her with his shoulder cannon as she flew past him before he continued. ("Of course when she retired and went into seclusion, the only easy part was finding her. Her husband and son were not much of a threat; they were more akin to bugs that needed to be squashed, whereas her demise was more her doing than mine.") Kasumi tears stopped as she glared at Orga with a murderous look in her eyes. "SHE WIPED HER MIND BECAUSE SHE UNDERSTOOD ENOUGH ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE AFTER! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER ANY ALTERNATIVE!" she screamed. Orga slammed his fist down on both Godzilla and Mothra, then double kicked Anguirus in the face before he spoke again. ("More like she fried her mind, but enough recollecting of the past. I am here to focus on the birth of my future world.")

Suddenly the clouds above parted, revealing a saucer-shaped vessel different from the Vortaak spaceships. ("An interesting group of beings tried to interfere in our invasion not long after you left Monster Island,") he said ,("However, they only interfered because they had their own agenda for the Earth. These beings created King Ghidorah to use as a weapon, even using the infamous Nostradamus prophecy as a means of disguising their existence. They're dead now, but I have started reconfiguring their ship to suit my plans to alter Earth's atmosphere.") Godzilla and the other monsters looked up at the ship, then the ship unleashed laser fire from guns located all over the exterior of the ship upon the Earth Defenders. Orga seemed to laugh as he spoke mentally to Kasumi ("Naturally I upgraded the weapons systems first.") Kasumi watched in horror as the monsters were bombarded by the Futurian ship's assault. ("Looks like Earth's monsters have come up short. You should've stayed on Infant Island, Moth-") Suddenly Orga convulsed violently and unleashed a wild burst from his shoulder cannon. Another convulsion caused Orga's body to release another blast from his shoulder cannon and a shockwave of energy that shattered several buildings. ("Wha-What's happening to me???") Kasumi was confused at first at Orga's sudden bizarre actions, but when she looked at Godzilla as his body was healing from the laser burns inflicted on him by the Futurian ship it all became clear. "What's wrong, Orga?" Kasumi inquired mockingly, "Is Godzilla's DNA too much power for you? You thought you were strong enough to control his regenerative powers, yet it seems your body is having an unstable reaction with the mixed DNA." Orga glared at Kasumi as he clutched his left arm. ("Just a minor side effect. No doubt it will wear offRRRRAAAHHHH!!!!!!!") Orga howled at the sky as another shockwave of energy burst from his body and leveled more buildings. Mothra saw an opportunity and flew at Orga, slamming into him and sending him tumbling several city blocks away before blasting him square in the chest with her antennae beams. Orga growled as he picked himself up and fired a green energy ball at the Infant Island goddess. It struck her before she had time to react, and upon impact she began feeling dizzy, barely able to stay in the air. Orga raised one of his large three-fingered hands and slammed her back to the ground, then shook his head and grunted. ("As you can see, I am still in control of the situation.")

After the Futurian ship finally stopped firing, Godzilla began picking himself up, but he stopped as he got on his hands and knees when he heard a sharp cry. Godzilla turned his head to see Mothra struggling to get back in the air, but Orga's weight held her down. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the alien hunchback as it beat the fragile insect with its huge arms. While Godzilla still had no particular interest in helping Mothra, they shared a common enemy, and Godzilla wanted the alien to pay. Suddenly he felt Kasumi entering his mind. _"Godzilla, listen to me. You need to destroy that ship in the sky. Orga's busy with Mothra, so that means you, Anguirus, and Rodan need to work together to destroy it. Do you understand?" _Godzilla looked at Kasumi, then at the other two monsters. He grunted to Anguirus and Rodan and explained to them what they needed to do. Immediately Rodan took to the air while Anguirus and Godzilla ran to a position below the stolen Futurian ship. Rodan used his uranium heat beam to destroy its weapons while they were still cooling down from overuse, dodging any lasers that had cooled down enough to fire at him. Anguirus stood several hundred meters away from Godzilla, both monsters staring at each other as if waiting for a specific moment. Orga stopped pounding on Mothra and raised his head to see what the earth monsters were doing. Godzilla roared to Anguirus, and the spike covered monster curled into a ball and rolled straight for Godzilla. Orga looked up at the ship, then at the monsters and realized what they were doing. Discarding Mothra completely he ran at Godzilla like a charging gorilla. Out of the corner of his eye Godzilla saw Orga charging at him, and quickly knocked the alien monster down with his tail. As Anguirus rolled faster and closer to Godzilla the Monster King quickly batted Anguirus into the air with his tail; however as soon as he sent Anguirus skyward Orga rose back up and body slammed Godzilla from behind. Rodan flew beside the still curled Anguirus and sent the spiked saurian flying right into the ship with one of the pterosaur's sonic booms. Anguirus bounced around the ship's interior like a spiked wrecking ball, explosions coming out all over the ship. Orga could only watch in horror as his stolen ship was torn apart by the earth monsters. ("No. NO. NOOOOOOO!!!!") Orga turned around toward the building that Kasumi was standing on, a murderous look in his eyes. ("This is all YOUR doing, isn't it!?!? Burn you filthy WITCH!!!") Orga fired his shoulder cannon at her, figuring she would be vaporized by the blast; however what happened next no one saw coming. Mothra flew around Orga and put herself between Kasumi and Orga, taking the full force of the alien's attack. "Mothra," cried Kasumi as the insect monster cried out in agony. Orga made a taunting grunt as Mothra's burnt body crashed to the ground, her body slowly moving less and less until her body was completely still. Orga was about to fire another burst from his shoulder cannon when Anguirus, still curled into a ball and covered in flames, came crashing down on top of him before rolling away. As Orga began picking himself up again, Rodan came diving at him and slammed into the hulking brute. Before Orga could grab him, Rodan took to the sky once again. Orga roared in frustration and fired several blasts from his shoulder cannon at both Anguirus and Rodan, but they both dodged his attacks. Suddenly Orga felt himself being lifted up off the ground, and though he couldn't see who had grabbed him and picked him up the alien knew it was Godzilla. Godzilla had grabbed Orga from behind and threw him into the air, then swung out his tail and knocked Orga into the falling Futurian ship. Orga's collision with the ship resulted in a huge explosion that even knocked Anguirus and Rodan backwards.

Kasumi saw the flames and debris from the collision between Orga and the ship, but she didn't have enough time to react with her powers or flee from the top of the building she was standing on. She crossed her arms over her face and closed her eyes, expecting the end to come. A few seconds passed, then she realized she wasn't being torn apart by debris or incinerated by the flames. She dropped her arms and opened her eyes to see Godzilla's back facing her. He had jumped in front of her to shield her from the explosion. "Godzilla," she said softly, "why did-" An angry and injured Orga bursting forth from the charred remains of the destroyed ship caught both Kasumi and Godzilla by surprise. Godzilla's spines began to glow as Orga charged his shoulder cannon, both ready to finish the fight when suddenly two flashes of blue light caught their attention. One was the Super X-3, and the other was Kiryu charging its Absolute Zero Cannon. Orga turned to fire its shoulder cannon at the damaged mechagodzilla, but his shoulder cannon and half his shoulder was blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray. ("NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!") Kiryu's fired it's Absolute Zero Cannon at Orga, striking the alien brute square in the chest and freezing him completely. After staring at the frozen menace for a moment, Godzilla raised a claw to smash Orga to pieces, but the brutish freak was enveloped in blue light and vanished.

Mechagodzilla 3's Cockpit

"Guess the Vortaak want to finish him off themselves," said Randy as he leaned back in his seat. "That, or they figure he can still be useful as a part of their monster army," Major Takashi pointed out. "At any rate, it'll be a full five minutes before we can fire the Zero Cannon again," Joseph said as he ran a systems diagnostics, his laptop hooked up to one of the maintenance consoles. Daniel got up from under Lisa Maxwell's station after finishing some maintenance work and said, "Let's just hope Godzilla decides to head out to-" Daniel was interrupted when Godzilla slammed into Kiryu, knocking it on top of a train station. The mech struggled weakly to get up, but Godzilla's foot coming down on its head saw that it wouldn't. While everyone else was buckled in their seats, Daniel was not when Godzilla attacked, so he was bouncing around as Godzilla stomped on the bio-robot's head. "Well, never mind."

Godzilla hated this thing, this metal doppelganger. It smelled like him, but it wasn't him. These humans are such ignorant, arrogant creatures. The threat the invaders posed is gone now; now Godzilla can focus his attention on these insects. _"If you think like that, then you're no better than Orga and the Vortaak."_ Godzilla stopped stomping Kiryu's head and turned his attention to Kasumi. She looked back at him, not angrily or upset, but a calm and empathetic expression on her face. _"I TOLD you I would never forgive humanity for the things they do out of their ignorance and selfishness. That remains unchanged,"_ was what she read from his mind. Kasumi thought for a moment then replied to him with her mind, _"You once gave me your word that my loved ones would not be harmed. By attacking and destroying that machine, you are going against your word. Have you forgotten all that we've gone through, what we've sacrificed?"_ Godzilla's eyes narrowed and gave her this cold response, _"And what has your kind sacrificed? Your kind has taken EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND YET YOU ASK ME TO GIVE MORE!? They have desecrated my old body by turning it into their super weapon! What gives you the right to ask such of me?"_ "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life fighting against the world, when you could have a place to call home and those you could call friends," said Kasumi while motioning to Anguirus and Rodan. "I know you are angry, and you have every right to be. We created you, and instead of trying to take responsibility for what we've done we've tried to destroy you; however what you're doing….will make you no better than the very people who you've been fighting. You will be no better than those who you hate." Godzilla stared at her, but he gave no response. He didn't like the fact she was comparing him to humans, and he would never admit to her that she was, in some ways, right.

Mechagodzilla 3's Cockpit

The crew watched the main view screen in silence and waited to see what Godzilla would do. "Looks like they're having some kind of staring contest," said Randy, to which Lisa responded by whacking him in the back of the head. "Whatever's going on, Kasumi's got Godzilla completely focused on her," noted Joseph Wormwood, "hopefully we can get the Absolute Zero Cannon charged and ready before she loses his attention." Daniel kept his own opinion to himself. He would more than likely lose his position on Monster Island, if not his career at G-Force or worse for releasing Godzilla and ruining G Project; however at the moment he was thinking that maybe Kasumi and Godzilla really did have some kind of connection, and he was hoping that connection would save them from the Monster King's wrath. "Wake up, people," said Major Takashi, "looks like the Big G's about to make his move." Everyone waited for Godzilla as he raised his tail up…and slammed it back down, narrowly missing Kiryu as Godzilla slowly turned and lumbered toward the sea. Anguirus and Rodan followed Godzilla shortly after. Shogo Takashi sighed and said, "looks like Kasumi pulled through for us after all. Guess all we have left to do for now is clean up this mess and round up the remaining monsters." Daniel patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "yeah, among other things. Let's get this puppy moving." "Daniel," said Joseph in a somber tone, "can I talk to you for a minute?" Daniel was puzzled by his request, but he nodded and walked over to him anyway. "What's going on?" Joseph leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling for a minute, then looked back down at the floor and let out a deep sigh before he said, "I always had a fascination of robotics ever since I was a child, and it only got worse after my father died." "What does your father's death have to-" "My mother turn to the occult and psychics when he died, so much that I grew to hate her and the things that interested her. It doesn't justify the way I've treated both you and especially Kasumi, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. After seeing how the Vortaak have turned out and all the times Kasumi's been able to reason with Godzilla, I'm also willing to admit that I was wrong… about a lot of things." Daniel let out a small chuckle and said, "don't worry about it. We've all gone through a lot, but right now let's focus on picking up the pieces." Daniel turned his attention back to the main view screen to see Kasumi on the demolished streets, running to meet them. The war was finally over, and the Earth could start healing.


	17. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**EPILOGUE****- The Aftermath**

Vortaak Mothership, Somewhere in deep space

Four months later

Vorticia sat quietly on her throne. This invasion was a failure; half their fleet is in ruins, the mothership alone would take several more weeks to have full functions back, and the remaining monsters they had were uncontrollable on account of the fact that Orga created a fake mind control device while he was still in his humanoid form in the first place. She had led her people on a doomed quest for survival, and now it seemed their time was almost up. Just as she was pondering this one of her minions spoke up, a quivering tone in his voice. "My queen, Gi-Gigan and Megalon have broken out again. They are approaching the center of the city." She cursed silently and stepped off her throne. "Activate the defense grid and get all available maser tanks to the city center immediately!" _I will not give up. I CANNOT give up! Not with the lives of my people at stake!_ "In that case, leave these monsters to me." said a voice in her head. _Orga? No, that felt different from Orga, _thought Vorticia. "Just watch your monitors. I'll take care of the rest." She wasn't sure she should trust this voice, but Vorticia ordered all forces to wait for further instruction and kept her eye on the monitor. Sure enough, Gigan and Megalon were roaming around the city and smashing buildings as they went. Suddenly a crystal burst forth from under Megalon's feet, causing the beetle like monster to fall backward. Gigan turned and pointed at Megalon, a laughing cackle coming from the beaked alien kaiju. Then Vorticia saw something strange happening to Gigan: he was rising off the ground, but judging by the fact that he was still laughing at Megalon he was oblivious to his little levitation stunt. Next Gigan was spinning like a top while still levitating on the ground, to which by this point Gigan's laughing cackle turned into panicking cries of fear as he realized he was no longer in control of his body. Megalon got up and started making laughing chirps as he pointed at Gigan, but this was cut short when Gigan was thrown into his insect companion. Both crashed into a skyscraper that fell on top of them, then were trapped when a multitude of crystals pinned them back-to-back so that neither could move. "What just happened?" asked one of Vorticia's soldiers. _"I HAPPENED."_ came a booming voice inside the mind of every Vortaak in the fleet. "SHOW YOURSELF!" commanded Vorticia. "My queen! Something's made its way through the hangar and is currently moving into the city limits!" Vorticia left the safety of her fortress and marched outside. She would meet this newcomer herself and show it that she would not be intimidated by a show of force. She stopped when she saw the blue, crystal covered mass of a monster that floated before her. "Go-" _"Do NOT confuse me for the creature that protects the blue and green planet as though it were his. I am more evolved than that brute."_ Vorticia nodded, then said, "Who are you and what interest do you have with us?" _"We share a common enemy, and unlike Orga I have only one interest: REVENGE!!!"_ Vorticia pondered this for a moment. She had been tricked before by Orga, but she had a plan to keep this new 'ally' in check. "I'm sure we can work something out," she said coyly as she smiled. Her new ally let loose a demonic roar, a sign of their new alliance.

Dragon Lake, Monster Island

4:38 pm

Kasumi laid back on the rocks in her green two-piece bathing suit, her eyes closed as she basked in the warmth of the sun and the sound of the waterfall. Four months ago she wondered if she would ever be able to relax like this again, with all the nightmares she had before the Vortaak invasion and Godzilla's release; and while this was quite peaceful, she couldn't help but feel concern as to the fate of Daniel Sheperd. There were many within G-Force who felt that releasing Godzilla ruined years of research as well as letting loose the most destructive force on the planet. However, everyone on Monster Island spoke in Daniel's defense during his government interrogation; Joseph himself even said that if Godzilla had not been released from his containment cell, the Vortaak could very well have taken over the Earth. Right now everyone was waiting for what the higher-ups were going to do, so everyone who could tried to find something to do to relax their nerves. Ironically for Kasumi the place she felt could comfort and relax her the most was the place where she once feared the most. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at the sky, but before she could say anything the sound of a jeep caught her attention. She sat up as it came into the clearing, acting like she was trying to get a look at the driver even though she knew full well who it was as she smiled. Daniel stopped the jeep and said to her, "you know you shouldn't be out here with some of the monsters sighted nearby." Kasumi chuckled and replied, "the monsters won't hurt me. Besides, if any of them did try to hurt me, I have protection." She got off the rock she was laying on and walked over to him, and the two embraced each other affectionately for several minutes before breaking the embrace. "So, what's the verdict?" asked Kasumi. Daniel sighed as he held her by her hand and replied, "I'll have to resign as Head of Operations on Monster Island." Kasumi frowned at this, then Daniel continued, "however, I can still head research expeditions from here, so I still have a job here." "It's still not fair that you were singled out like that, especially since we saved the world," said Kasumi, "but…it's good to know that you'll still be here." Daniel and Kasumi were about to lean into a kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of water churning in the lake. Godzilla burst from in the lake and let loose a low rumbling growl as he woke from his slumber. Water came cascading down off of the dinosaur kaiju…and right on top of Daniel and Kasumi, drenching them both thoroughly. Daniel gave a nervous laugh as Kasumi grabbed her towel and started drying herself. "He's still adjusting to his new environment," she said, "it may be a long time before he ever calls this place home." "Then why go back to the place that once held him?" Daniel asked as Kasumi handed him her towel, "it's not like this is the only spot on the island where he can find solitude." Kasumi shook her head and replied, "it's not solitude he's looking for. What he's found here, if nothing else, is a small measure of peace." Godzilla took two steps onto dry land and let loose a mighty roar for all on Monster Island to hear. This was his home, his world. Any who would threaten it would have to answer to him and his fellow monsters.

**THE END**

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a heck of a trip. I feel good knowing I finished this. I had made this in honor of my friends when I was in the youth group (we'd always play either Mario Kart Double Dash or Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee once a month when it was game night). Kasumi was even based in appearance on my best friend's girlfriend and Peter Carson was based on one of the funniest guys I know. I love them all very much, so I dedicate this to all my friends and loved ones. Thanks for the memories (and they were really great). I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction. Take care, and God Bless. Now I gotta clean up this mess. *picks up a broom and dust pan, then looks at the demolished cities* Hmmm...I think I'm going to need a bigger broom. Or maybe a really, really REEEAAAALLLYYYYY big shop vac and several truckloads of legos....


End file.
